As mil e uma noites
by Felipe Riddle
Summary: Harry fora obrigado a voltar a Londres, agora teria de encarar seu passado e reencontrar a Mulher que acabou com seu coração.Mas ela não encontraria o aquele Harry que machou ele se tornara um homem frio,triste e acima de tudo impiedoso.
1. A volta

**Titulo:** As Mil e Uma Noites

**Autor:** Felipe Potter

**Beta:** Ma

**Revisado:** Liz Potter

**Condição:** Em andamento

**Lembrete:** Os personagens são da Jk eu so peguei emprestado depois eu delvo rsrs..

**N/A: Bom Pessoal minha primeira fic ai pra vocês, eu sei que não escrevo lá essas coisas, mas eu fiz com carinho rss..**

* * *

O dia estava ensolarado como sempre, Harry Potter, agora com seus 25 anos, caminhava para o trem, enquanto passava o bilhete na catraca e ia ao encontro de seu destino. Entrou no trem, procurou uma cabine reservada e após achar e se sentar, virou-se para a janela e viu seu reflexo... Deixou seus pensamentos vagarem por lembranças nunca esquecidas pelo seu coração.

**Flash back**

Harry não agüentava mais guardar aquele sentimento para si, sabia muito bem o preço que poderia pagar revelando o que sentia, a decisão que tomaria poderia acarretar em uma mudança drástica, mas sua mente pedia e seu coração desejava...

- Mas valeria correr o risco – pensava, afinal a amava, por aquilo ele enfrentaria tudo o que fosse preciso, e até mais.

Aquela maldita indagação que lhe assolava a tempos, iria se dissipar, estava juntando a coragem para ir atrás dela e lhe revelar seus sentimentos, lhe revelar tudo que ultimamente lutava para esconder.

- Será que ela gosta de mim também? – pensou ele inquieto, caminhando de um lado para o outro, em seu dormitório.

"Quer namorar comigo?"

Está era a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça... Empurrou os óculos pela ponte do nariz, e acabou amassando seus cabelos rebeldes. Olhou em seu relógio e constatou que já era tarde e ela já devia estar fazendo mais uma das suas rondas noturnas. Respirou fundo e caminhou lentamente até a porta de seu dormitório, respirou fundo mais uma vez, enquanto procurava Hermione com os olhos pelo salão comunal.

**"Quer namorar comigo?  
Balance a cabeça e diz que sim  
Abra um sorriso e vem pra mim  
Me dê um sinal, me chama, que eu vou"  
**  
O que mais queria ouvir da boca da morena, era que ela o amava também, e que queria ficar com ele até o fim dos seus dias.

- Se desce apenas um sinal que gostasse de mim também, eu juro que tentaria fazê-la a garota mais feliz. – murmurou ele tentando se fortalecer.

**"Quer namorar comigo?  
Vou me dar com loucura pra você  
Hoje eu criei coragem pra dizer  
Que o que eu sinto por você é amor"**

Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda, e depois de se pensar onde ela estaria, saiu na direção do sétimo andar. A amava e isso já bastava para lhe revelar tudo o que sentia. Sentiu o estomago dar uma revirada só de pensar na possibilidade dela lhe dizer um não.

**"Faz algum tempo que você vive em meus sonhos  
E eu esperando esse momento chegar"**

Já fazia um longo tempo que ela fazia parte de seus sonhos... Andava sonhando com ela desde que se arriscou para ir com ele no ministério da magia, e desde então descobriu que nutria um sentimento por aquela morena... Um sentimento que o invadia, que ocupava cada parte do seu ser. Dormia pensando no quanto devia ser doce os lábios dela, em como seria abraçá-la, mas não como amigos, e sim como namorados...

Não conseguia ficar perto dela, sem ser invadido por uma vontade louca de beijá-la, e tudo piorava quando sentia o cheiro de seus cabelos, aquele cheiro que o embriagava e o embevecia. E quando suas mãos se tocavam, era como se ele recebe-se uma onda de eletricidade, que o enchia mais ainda de vontade de tocá-la, de beija-la, mas não como um irmão, e sim como seu namorado.

Passou por vários lugares a procura dela, até que dobrou um corredor e viu um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos dobrar o outro corredor. Respirou fundo, e apertou o passo em direção daqueles cabelos já conhecidos.

- Hermione - chamou tocando de leve em seu ombro.

A morena virou-se imediatamente.

- Harry? O que faz aqui há essa hora? – indagou a morena com um olhar surpreso e um certo brilho nos olhos.

- Eu preciso fala com você Hermione – balbuciou ele chegando mais próximo dela.

- Fala – meneou com a cabeça, mordendo os lábios, parecia nervosa com a proximidade do garoto.

- È que... Hum... Quer dizer... – gaguejou – Eu gosto de você – sussurrou o mais baixo que pode.

- Eu sei que você gosta de mim – falou com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Não Hermione, eu não gosto de você – deu uma breve pausa e pode ver o sorriso da morena desmanchar-se e em seu lugar aparecer uma expressão triste – Eu te amo! – disse olhando nos olhos dela e se aproximando mais.

**"Você tem um minuto pra pensar  
Apenas um segundo pra falar.  
E a vida inteira pra mostrar que me quer"**

O abraço que veio a seguir, o acalentou, podia sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos, o perfume doce que sua pele emanava e que lhe invadia a essência. O Corpo dela de alguma maneira lhe proporcionava um calor, um carinho, uma sensação jamais sentida antes. E era interessante como ela se encaixava perfeitamente em seu abraço.

**"Você tem um minuto pra pensar  
Apenas um segundo, eu te digo  
O que eu mais quero é te fazer feliz"  
**  
- Eu sempre quis isso Harry – disse ela vendo um brilho nascer nos olhos dele, ela podia ver seus coração, sua alma na imensidão daqueles olhos verdes que a entorpecia, que a hipnotizava.

- Isso quer dizer que você também gosta de mim? – indagou com ela ainda nos braços e com um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios

- Sim, Harry – disse a morena colando seus lábios, seus doces lábios nos do garoto, Harry, por sua vez, aceitou o beijo com toda ternura, toda paixão e toda ânsia de que esta possuído naquele momento, tentando mostrar sem palavras que as emoções que sentia eram especiais e diferentes, muito mais intensas do que qualquer coisas que já houve-se partilhado com outra garota.

**"Quer namorar comigo?"**

- Hermione, quer namorar comigo? – perguntou considerando o melhor momento para fazer o pedido, que estava entalado em sua garganta há algum tempo.

A morena deu um sorriso encantador e uniu prontamente seus lábios com os de Harry, entregando-se ao beijo de uma forma bem apaixonada...

O moreno a puxou para mais perto de si, e ia perdendo a timidez de beija-la; explorava a boca da garota com a língua fazendo movimentos calmos e intensos, deixando-a de pernas bambas em seus braços, fazendo-a sentir-se a garota mais amada do mundo.

- Posso considera isso como um SIM? – com um sorriso radiante.

E com um aceno mínimo, hermione se rendeu mais uma vez aos beijos e carícias de Harry. Os dois descobrindo a cada segundo uma nova emoção, um novo motivo para serem felizes juntos.

Fim do Flash Back

Harry observara sua imagem no vidro do trem observando o quanto tinha mudado desde seus 16 anos... Seu corpo se encontrava mais forte devido ao treinamento de auror, sua barba estava para fazer dando um toque rebelde e atraente, seus cabelos continuavam o mesmo de sempre, rebeldes, mas acima de tudo o que mais tinha mudado eram seus olhos... Esses não eram mais felizes e brilhantes, agora se tornaram frios e sem brilho...

Harry não estava preparado pra reencontrar a mulher que um dia o fez o homem mais feliz do mundo e no outro o apunhalou como se ele não significasse nada. Como se tudo o que sentisse, não significasse nada...

**Flash back**

Harry estava sentado em um dos melhores lugares da sala comunal em frente a lareira esperando Mione chegar. Quando o retrato da mulher gorda abriu-se Harry levantou-se imediatamente e foi ao encontro da namorada. Harry a abraçou com ternura e tratou logo de beijá-la de um jeito selvagem e romântico ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse a ultima vez que se beijariam.

Separando seus lábios, mas não desviando seus olhos dos dela, ele a foi puxando para a poltrona que estavam próximos e a tomou em seus braços novamente, lhe dando um beijo muito apaixonado, mais ainda que o anterior.

- Mi, eu te amo! Eu te quero, te quero só pra mim. – disse ele olhando nos olhos dela com um sorriso estampado na face.

Hermione o abraçou com muita intensidade. Harry pensava em como fazia tempo que ele não se sentia tão feliz, pelo menos desde que Sirius morrera no ano anterior. A melhor coisa que lhe acontecera foi namorar Hermione e a única coisa que mais desejava era estar ao lado dela.

- Harry, eu também quero ficar ao seu lado. – disse a garota toda manhosa, fazendo uma carinha que mostrava claramente que ela queria receber um beijo.

Harry abaixou e lhe deu um beijo profundo e demorado deixando os dois sem fôlego.

**Fim do Flash Back**

O moreno sorriu ao lembrar de tudo aquilo, olhou a paisagem do trem saindo da bela Luxor no Egito. Agora que já tinha terminado o estágio do curso avançado de auror, Lupin pedira para ele para voltar à Londres, pois precisaria dele lá.

Mal sairá da cidade e já estava com saudade, embora não tivesse sido feliz ali, ele gostava da cidade, de sua decoração, dos colegas que ali fizera e principalmente da "misteriosa mulher" que beijara...

Harry olhou para o relógio e reparou que ainda faltava muito tempo para chegar no Cairo tinha marcado um encontro no consulado bruxo inglês para poder voltar a Londres. Podia ter aparatado, mas preferiu ir de Trem pois lhe lembrava muito Hogwarts, faziam quase 8 anos que tinha se formado e nunca mais voltara lá depois disso.

**Flash Back**

- Harry, acho que Ron esta com raiva da gente ele não gostou de nos ver juntos – disse a garota sentada no colo do rapaz com uma expressão seria.

- Eu vou falar com ele... Não se preocupe, ele vai entender Mione. – disse o garoto com um ar de preocupado. – Mas agora vamos namorar um pouquinho – disse ele lhe dando um beijo.

Depois de algum tempo namorando Harry levantou-se, deu um selinho em Hermione e saiu em direção à porta do dormitório.

- Boa noite meu amor – despediu -se mandando um beijinho pra ela da porta.

O moreno subiu as escadas e adentrou o quarto e percebeu que Ron já estava dormindo ou estava fingindo, mas achou melhor deixar aquela conversa pra amanhã pois não queria incomodar seus companheiros de quarto.

Harry vestiu o pijama e foi se deitar, e viu o rosto de Mione se formar na sua mente enquanto adormecia, seus sonhos foram todos povoados com a imagem da garota. O garoto acordou um pouco antes do que o normal olhou para o lado e viu que Ron ainda estava dormindo, levantou-se, tomou um banho, vestiu seu uniforme e foi para a sala comunal, resolveu que esperaria para ter a conversa com ele lá.

Um tempo depois a porta do dormitório abriu-se e Ron desceu as escadas e ia passar por Harry.

- Ron! – chamou Harry com a voz embargada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Obrigado! Agradeço a todos que me deixam reviews, a todos que acompanham a fic a todos que me dão força pra continuar a escreve-la. Valeu mesmo pessoal.

Obrigada a todo mundo...  
Detalhe: Bom pessoal eu reescrevi esse capitulo, espero que tenha ficado bom! Ah... Eu obtive a ajuda de uma amiga minha, a Liz Potter.


	2. A briga

-O que foi Potter?- disse Ron com um olhar indiferente

Harry nunca tinha visto o amigo lhe olhar daquele jeito antes, Harry respirou fundo e começou:

-Ron, eu sei que você gosta de Hermione, mas nós não podemos renegar nosso sentimentos- disse o rapaz com um olhar triste tentando encarar o amigo.

-Ah o grande Potter vindo me dizer que sabe o que estou sentido não seja hipócrita Potter!- disse o ruivo com olhar faiscando de raiva.

-Eu sei que você tem razão de estar zangado Ron, mas não precisa agir dessa maneira!- disse o moreno tentando acalmar o amigo.

-Não me importa o que diga Harry Potter você é um traidor – gritou Ron descontroladamente quase enfiando o dedo na cara de Harry.

-Ron, eu sei que você gosta da Hermione mas eu a amo! Tente entender por favor, acima de tudo nós somos amigos Ron, isso é o que importa- disse Harry desesperado.

-Em um único dia Harry Potter, você me deixou no chão, arrasado, desiludido, humilhado! Como você pode fazer isso com alguém que você diz ser amigo?-vociferou o garoto parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelho.

Harry apenas o olhou com uma expressão de tristeza sem dizer nada.

-Hermione acabara de abrir a porta do dormitório feminino e via a cena que ocorria na sala comunal.

-Ron, você nunca disse que amava Hermione eu sempre gostei dela –disse Harry cabisbaixo sem encara-lo.

-Precisava dizer Harry Potter eu sempre demonstrei que gostava dela, mas você nunca deixa nada para o pobre do Weasley aqui! – gritou o garoto aos prantos.

Harry levantou-se da poltrona.

-Cara, eu sei o que você esta sentido eu não queria que isso estivesse acontecendo – disse o moreno abaixando a cabeça.

-Você me tirou a única coisa que eu mais quis em minha vida Potter , você sabia que eu era pobre nunca tive nada , mas não você precisa ser o centro das atenções , você sempre teve tudo o que eu quis , fama, dinheiro, e agora a mulher que amo-disse ele gritando aos brados.

- Você não sabe o que diz Ron você acha que eu preferia o dinheiro do que meus pais , meu padrinho ,ter uma vida normal como outro qualquer , você deveria agradecer a deus por ter sua família você não sabe o que eu daria pra ter meus pais de volta.

Oh! Harry Potter você me comoveu com isso, você quer que eu chore - disse Rony indo pra cima de Harry.

Ron deu um soco no queixo do moreno que caiu com peso do corpo do garoto e começaram a rolar pelo chão dando socos em todas as partes do corpo de Harry enquanto o moreno tentava tirar o ruivo de cima si.

-Parem os dois! - gritou Hermione com expressão de medo.-Alguém me ajude a separar os dois!–gritava Hermione desesperada segurando Ron.

Gina ajudou Mione a tirar Ron de cima de Harry que estava com um pequeno corte no lábio inferior que sangrava um pouco e Ron estava um pouco vermelho na região do pescoço onde o moreno tinha tentado tirar o ruivo de cima.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?- indagaram Hermione segurando Harry e Gina segurando Ron.

-Vamos é melhor você sair daqui –disse Gina puxando Ron em direção dormitório.

-Olha a sua boca como esta! –disse Mione para o moreno que a olhava com uma expressão de perda.Harry parecia não se importar, Hermione pegou um lenço que tinha dentro das vestes e limpou o pequeno corte no lábio inferior do namorado.Pegou a varinha.

–"Cicatrium"! –murmurrou a garota e um feixo de luz vermelha saiu de sua varinha indo direto ao lábio do garoto deixando apenas uma pequena cicatriz que logo sumiria.-O que vai ser agora Harry?- perguntou Hermione parecendo confusa.

-Se você quiser terminar Mione eu te entendo-disse Harry passando a mão em seu rosto sentido sua pele macia.A morena sentira o toque que ele lhe proporcionava.

-Não- disse a garota parecendo desesperada.

-Vai ficar tudo bem-disse ele abraçando-a.

-Temos de ir para as aulas agora Harry-disse ela ainda envolvida em seus braços.Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, entrelaçando seus dedos ao da namorada.Os dois saíram em direção do retrato da mulher gorda, perceberam muitas cabeças os acompanhando com o olhar, muitas dessas os olhavam com indiferença e desprezo.

Foram a todas as aulas daquele dia juntos mesmo que estas não fossem juntas, Harry fazia questão de levá-la pelo menos até a porta .

Ron o olhava com frieza quando se encontraram nas aulas, Harry sentara com Hermione e Ron com Neville, nas aulas em que Mione não estava ele se sentava sozinho.

Harry caminhava de volta a torre da grifinoria quando caminho encontrou a menina de cabelos castanhos enrolados e logo foi enlaçando sua mão na cintura de Mione.

-Você me assustou Sr. Potter! – disse a garota com um sorriso maroto.

-Me desculpe Srt. Granger! –falou o menino piscando em seguida.

Foram caminhando para frente do retrato da mulher gorda falaram a senha e entraram.

Mione o puxou para um cantinho e tratou logo de beija-lo, o moreno sentia cada toque que aquela língua lhe proporcionava podia sentir cada batida do coração da morena sentia-se como se fosse voar.

-Eu te amo. – disse ele sem quebrar o contato com os olhos castanhos da morena.

Eu sei –disse ela bem perto do ouvido dele fazendo com que os pelos da nuca dele se arrepepiassem.

-Vem!-disse a morena puxando ele em direção a uma poltrona na sala comunal e o empurrou contra a poltrona e sentou-se em seu colo entregando-se ao abraço que ele lhe oferecia e a beijava com muita ternura e muita paixão. Em seus beijos ele tentava mostrar o quanto a queria, o quanto a amava.

Fim do Flash Back

Harry balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquele pensamento de sua cabeça.

-Deseja alguma coisa Sr.?-perguntou a Moça empurrando um carrinho.

-Gostaria de uma água, por favor! – disse ele.

A moça pegou uma garrafinha de aguá e serviu o homem de olhos verdes em sua frente.

Tinha de parar pensar naquela mulher ela não o merecia, pensou Harry, ele levou a garrafa de água a boca e bebeu um longo gole de água e passou a mão nos cabelos descendo e parando sobre sua cicatriz.

-Maldita – pensou ele tirando a mão da cicatriz. Harry nem viu a hora passar só percebeu que estava chegando no Cairo porque o maquinista anunciou nas caixas de som espalhadas pelo trem.

-Atenção senhores passageiros chegamos em nosso destino final por favor todos desembarquem do trem- disse o maquinista pela caixa de som.

Harry sentiu um frio na barriga ao pegar sua mala e enrolar seu rosto em seu turbante para se proteger do sol. Desembarcou do trem e pisou na plataforma, sentiu uma pontada em seu coração.

Saiu em direção ao centro e foi a procura do consulado o qual já sabia o caminho. Ao entrar no grande prédio entrou no elevador e certificou-se que não teria câmeras e então bateu três vezes com a varinha no paineu do elevador e em um passe de mágica o elevador começou a descer em sentido ao sub-solo.

Ao sair do elevador um homem moreno com uma barba rala e um turbante lhe cobrindo o rosto, veio lhe comprimentar:

-Boa tarde Sr. Potter.

-Boa tarde Rami- comprimentou Harry com um sorriso no canto da boca.

-Estávamos lhe aguardando Sr. Potter, recebemos a carta que o Sr. Remos Lupim mandou pedindo sua transferência para Londres- disse o homem com uma expressão não muito feliz.

-Não queria ir , eu me sinto muito bem aqui , mas como o Lupin pediu não tive como recusar-disse Harry agora serio.

-Me acompanhe por favor Sr. Potter-disse o homem retirando o turbante da cabeça. O homem o levou até uma sala e disse para ele aguardar que ele iria arrumar as papeladas para sua transferência.

Flash Back

Aquela fora a primeira noite que Harry dormia com ela em seus braços, aquele momento na poltrona fora mágico eles esqueceram do tempo e acabaram adormecendo ali mesmo.

Harry acordou com Mione em seus braços se lembrando do que acontecera a noite e a acordou, beijando-lhe o pescoço e enfim a sua boca.

-- 

N/a

Ofereço esse capitulo a minha querida beta Marcella (te adoro -)

Agradeço a Taty M. Potter pela review você não sabe como me deixou feliz.

Nina Black Lupin obrigada tbm pela review quis escrever justamente por isso nunca li uma fic de romance escrita por um menino. Mas muito obrigada pelo comentário tah.

annette fowl obrigada pelo review logo todos vão saber o porque o Harry e a Mione terminaram muitas águas irão rolar ainda.

Obrigada a todos e espero que continuem acompanhando.

Um beijo a todas as meninas.

Um abraço a todos os garotos.


	3. Lembranças

**N/a:** _**Pessoal espero que vocês gostem !E obrigada a todos por comentar.**_

Ela acordou e deu um sorriso ao perceber que estava nos braços do namorado.

-Dormiu bem?-indagou ele acariciando seu rosto.

-O que você acha?-perguntou ela abrindo um sorriso meigo nos lábios.

-Eu gostei muito dessa noite! - disse, aproximando- se da boca da dela.

-Eu também! –disse unindo seus lábios aos dele.

-Acho melhor irmos tomar banho para descermos para aula.

-È melhor!- disse ela se levantando e puxando-o em direção das portas do dormitório.

-Até daqui a pouco!-disse ele antes de cruzar a porta do dormitório masculino.

Após tomarem banho se encontraram na sala comunal, desceram e encontraram Ron tomando café com Gina e Dino Thomas. Harry e Mione sentaram no banco ao lado de Neville.

-Bom dia Neville -disseram em uníssono, acenando para o garoto.

-Oi! –disse o garoto sorrindo.

-Como estão seus pais Neville?-perguntou Harry com uma expressão de interesse.

-Minha avô foi visitá-los e disse que tiveram uma melhora!-disse o garoto abrindo um sorriso ainda maior.

-Fico feliz por você!-disse Mione o fitando-o com compaixão. Neville era também um grande amigo seu, era uma pena o que tinha acontecido aos seus pais.

-Você deve estar muito feliz , eu sei como é dificl viver sem nossos pais –disse Harry com um olhar triste, afinal ele nem conhecera os próprios pais, imaginava como devia ser horrível para ele ter pais que nem o reconheciam.

-Eu tenho de ir na biblioteca pegar um livro de poções!- disse o garoto se levantando e indo em direção a porta do salão.

-Até daqui a pouco! –disse Harry abrindo um sorriso para o menino.-Mione, o que acha de nos irmos dar uma volta no lago hoje depois das aulas?-disse ele estendendo a mão para garota.

-Tudo bem

-Depois que sairmos da aula nós vamos direto –disse ele agora se aproximando dela e lhe dando um beijo.

Aulas naquele dia ocorreram normalmente a não ser por eles não falarem com Ron.

-Vem Mione –disse o moreno puxando a garota quando a sineta da aula de poções tocou.

Saíram em direção ao lago e sentaram em um banquinho de pedra que havia ali perto. Hermione vinha com a cabeça encostada no ombro do namorado enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura sentaram no banquinho e começaram a namorar ouvindo o som dos passarinhos que estavam ali perto e o cheiro de flor que vinha trazido pelo vento.

-Eu te amo e quero sempre estar ao seu lado- disse ele passando o peito da mão no rosto da garota.

-Eu também quero ficar com você Harry-disse ela fitando os olhos verdes do garoto.

-Ah !Eu tive uma idéia –disse ele procurando alguma coisa.

-E que idéia e essa Sr. Potter ?

-Achei-vibrou ele mostrando um canivete que Hermione prontamente reconheceu.

-Esse é aquele canivete que o Sirius lhe deu- disse a garota.

-Hum hum –confirmou ele.

-E qual foi a sua idéia?-indagou a morena.

-Essa!-disse ele desenhando um coração na pedra e colocando seu nome dentro.

Hermione entendeu o que Harry queria fazer.

-Pronto! Agora é sua vez – disse ele entregando o canivete pra garota.

Mione pegou o canivete e colocou seu nome junto com o do garoto dentro do coração.

Harry aproximou-se da garota e lhe deu um beijo longo que fez o coração dos dois baterem em descompassados.

-Acho melhor irmos jantar, Harry, amanhã é sábado, e ai nós podemos sair para andar no lago.

-Vamos –disse o garoto que observava o céu escurecer, pegando a mão da namorada.

Aquele mês se passara e o namoro dos dois estava cada dia melhor.

-Mione vamos dar uma volta no lago – disse o moreno saindo do dormitório o dia estava ensolarado e os raios do sol invadiam a sala comunal aquela tarde.

-Tudo bem –disse a garota abrindo um sorriso e passando a mão para esticar sua saia.

-Vem –disse ele agarrando a morena pela cintura.

-Ok !ok! –disse ela se entregando ao abraço do moreno.

Ao chegarem no banquinho que já conheciam bem , pois passaram vários dias namorando ali, o céu estava com poucas nuvens e uma brisa deixava o dia perfeito para dar uma volta no lago.

-Eu adoro isso aqui- disse a garota fitando os olhos do moreno.

-Isso aqui so tem sentido se você estiver junto.- disse abrindo um sorriso.

-Eu adoro quando você fala assim.

-Você não sabe o quanto eu gosto de você.- disse ele abraçando-a.Ficaram abraçados observando o lago que reluzia com a luz do sol.

-Essa tarde esta maravilhosa –disse ela interrompendo o silencio.

-Com você tudo fica maravilhoso – disse ele lhe dando um intenso beijona namorada.

-Eu adoro ficar assim com você! – disse, ainda nos braços do moreno.

-O tempo ta fechando – disse ele olhando o céu e vendo varias nuvens negras se formarem.

-È – disse ela voltando sua atenção para o céu.

-Você quer voltar para o castelo?- indagou ele segurando a mão da morena.

-Claro que não Harry!- com a resposta, o moreno abriu um sorriso a beijou.

Ficaram entregues aquele beijo que nem perceberam as gotas de chuva que caiam em seus corpos e que em logo os deixaram enxarcados.

A chuva fustigava seus corpos, mas a cada gota de água que percorria o corpo de ambos procuravam o calor do corpo do outro.

-Eu te amo – disse ele beijando-a novamente e tentando conter a vontade louca de possui-la de ama-la ali mesmo no meio do jardim.

Hermione se entregava a cada toque que o rapaz lhe oferecia e se entreva a cada caricia que a língua dele lhe proporcionava sentia-se tentada com o calor que vinha de suas entranhas e desejava o moreno que a tinha nos braços.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou pro banco a deitou e se colou sobre o corpo da morena que agora todo molhado deixava a mostra todas as suas curvas, o desejo dele aumentava ainda mais, mas algo o fez sair daquele transe , uma voz distante, mas conhecida o fez acordar daquele sonho.

-Hermione!- gritava Ron.

-O Ron esta te chamando Mione – disse ele retirando o corpo de cima da garota.

Ela o fitou e se levantou sem dizer nada.

-Eu vou para o castelo para vocês conversarem melhor – disse ele olhando com uma expressão tristonha.

-Tudo bem !– disse ela agora sem encarar o namorado.O moreno girou os calcanhares e saiu em direção do castelo.

"O que será que ele quer com ela?" pensou ele, aquilo o consumiu por todo o caminho de volta a Grifinória, resolveu ir tomar banho pois sua roupa estava encharcada.

Entrou no banheiro e jogou sua roupa em um canto e entrou direto no box ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente cair por todo seu corpo, sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando se lembrou do que quase acontecera com a namorada aquela tarde.

Depois do banho achou melhor esperar Mione na sala comunal queria saber o que ela falou com Ron, mas não iria pressioná-la para falar nada, ela falaria se quisesse.

O moreno achara estranho a atitude do amigo, estavam brigados , o que será que ele queria com Hermione?

Viu o retrato da mulher gorda se abrir e ver a morena entrar na sala comunal com a roupa ensopada.

-Eu vou tomar um banho – disse a garota o olhando com um olhar de culpa e sem dizer mais nada saiu em direção do dormitório feminino.

Harry estranhou a atitude da namorada, achou estranho o fato dela ter saído sem dar uma palavra sobre o que acontecera naquela tarde e muito menos sobre o que conversara com Ron.

Depois de esperar algum tempo pela namora resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo mas foi impedido por uma voz familiar , a voz que fazia seu coração bater mais forte toda vez que a ouvia,e faziam seus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem.

-Harry!- disse Hermione se aproximando.

-Oi – disse ele ainda de costas agora se virando e abrindo um sorriso.

-Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar, Harry- disse ela o olhando nos olhos com firmeza.

-Pode falar Mione- disse ele fitando-a com carinho.

-E oh Ron, Harry ele quer falar com você .– disse ela agora com uma expressão apreensiva.

-E o que ele quer comigo Hermione? Me humilhar novamente?- disse ele agora alterando sua voz.

-Olha ele me pediu desculpas por tudo o que aconteceu Harry... – disse ela passando a mão no rosto do rapaz.

-Eu não quero passar por tudo o que passei de novo, Hermione- disse ele segurando a mão da garota que lhe tocava o rosto.

-Ele disse que não quer mais ficar sem nossa amizade- falou ela agora com uma lagrima escorrendo pela face.

-Não chore – disse ele secando a lagrima que percorria o rosto da morena.

-Eu não agüento mais essa pressão sobre nós Harry , todas as pessoas nos condenam como se nos estivéssemos cometendo um crime – disse a morena aos prantos.

-Eu sei muito bem o que é isso Mione, olha tudo bem eu vou procurar o Ron e nós vamos resolver isso, mas agora pare de chorar – disse abraçando-a

-Você vai falar com ele?- indagou a garota.-Me prometa Harry! – disse ela olhando em seus olhos aguardando a promessa do moreno.

Ele encarou aqueles olhos castanhos por um bom tempo.

-Eu prometo- disse ele abrindo um sorriso.

Aquela noite foi perturbadora para o Harry sonhou várias vezes com a briga que teve com o amigo , sonhou com padrinho , com a volta de Voldemort e com a morte de Cedrico. Acordou aquela manhã com a roupa encharca de suor devido aos sonhos que tivera a noite.

Depois do longo banho que tomou foi esperar para ter a conversa que Ron desejava, iria colocar um ponto final naquela historia.

Desceu e encontrou Ron sentado em uma poltrona perto da lareira o ruivo ao perceber a presença do amigo olhou e o chamou.

-Harry!- disse ele com a voz levemente tremula.

**

* * *

**

N/a obrigada a todos que comentaram !

BEijo Ma obrigada por betar minha fic você sabe que sem você essa fic não existira, te amo ( vc é fodonica rsr).

Obrigada Lechery Jane Potter por cometar você não sabe como me deixou feliz.

A você também Jssy muito obrigada!

marcx(Ma) obrigada por comentar não poderia arrumar beta melhor que você -!

Nina Black Lupin e a você um grande abraço!

Taty M. Potter pode dar quantos conselhos quiser !e espero que você continue comentando! E ele vai sofrer muito ainda tadinho.

annette fowl obrigada por cometar dinovo!

E obrigada a aqueles anonimos que lêem a fic obrigada mesmo!

Bjão para todos!


	4. Um natal especial

-Acho que temos de conversar Ron.- disse Harry com um tom severo.

-È, eu não sei por onde começar- falou o ruivo contemplando seus próprios pés.

-Comece pela nossa briga.- disse Harry rispidamente parecendo ainda mais severo do que antes.

-Ou melhor, começar pela sua traição – o disse afrontando – o.

-Eu lhe pedi desculpas aquele dia Ron, você sabe disso!- disse olhando o garoto com indignação.

-Você sabia que eu gosto dela e mesmo assim você fez questão de conquistá-la – disse ele se sentando novamente.

-Acho que você não me chamou aqui para brigarmos não é? – disse o moreno em tom de sarcasmo.

-Olha Harry tenho que confessar que o que você fez me magoou muito mas acho melhor passarmos por cima disso- falou o ruivo.

-Eu só quero ver a Hermione feliz Ron eu não agüento mais vê-la sofrendo – disse o moreno com amargura.

-Por ela acho melhor voltarmos a nos entendermos – disse o ruivo com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Novamente amigo – disse levando a mão em direção da de Ron que também vinha em sua direção. Apertarão a mão e em seguida abraçaram-se.

-Que bom que voltamos a sermos amigos, espero que continuemos assim Ron.-disse dando palmadas nas costas do amigo.

"Você é quem pensa Harry Potter! Você acha que eu vou realmente esquecer o que você me fez?" - pensou Ron.

-Claro Harry – disse sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

Hermione caminhava em direção aos dois com o rosto coberto de lagrimas.

-Que bom que vocês se entenderam!- disse a morena abrindo um leve sorriso entre as lagrimas.

Aquele mês se passara e o inverno chegara com uma grande intensidade.

-Você está com frio?- perguntou Harry para Mione.

-Estou – disse ela desviando o olhar da janela que eles olhavam a neve cair.

O garoto se aproximou dela e abraçou-a por trás trasmitindo todo o calor do seu corpo.

Hogwarts estava vazia, pois muitos alunos tinham ido passar o natal em casa com os pais.

-Amanhã já é natal-disse ela dando um selinho no rapaz.

-Eu gostei muito de você ter ficado para passar o natal comigo- disse com um olhar tristonho parecendo lembrar que não tinha uma família.

A morena o abraçou em gesto de carinho e conforto.

- Eu gosto muito de você – disse ela cochichando em seu ouvido fazendo com que seus pelos da nuca se arrepiassem.

-Estamos sozinhos aqui – disse ele rindo marotamente.

-É mesmo – disse ela com um olhar extremante malicioso.

-A Gina e o Ron foram viajar com o Sr. E Sra Weasley , Neville e os outros também, parece que ficamos sozinho- disse ele abrindo um sorriso sedutor para a morena.

-Vamos pra sala comunal.- disse a morena com um sorriso subjestivo.

-Ok – disse o moreno puxando-a pela mão em direção do retrato da mulher gorda.

Aquela noite teria uma ceia de natal no salão principal e depois que ceiariam com todos os professores, subiram para o dormitório.

-Essa e a nossa primeira ceia juntos-disse ele sorrindo pra ela.

-È verdade não tinha reparado isso-disse ela oferecendo sua boca para que ele a beijasse.

Continuaram andando até que chegaram no dormitório masculino.

-Essa noite foi maravilhosa-disse ela encarando-a nos olhos.

-Eu te adoro-disse ela beijando-lhe a face e passando a mão sobre seus cabelos desgrenhados.

-Eu te amo.- disse lhe beijando a boca e lhe tocando o corpo com carinho.

Hermione se entregou ao beijo e ao toque foi se deixando levar pra cama e sendo tocada com ternura e tesão.

Harry sentiu a morena morde-lhe o lábio e abrir os botões de sua camisa a morena passava a mão por seu peito. E aquilo o instigava cada vez mais. Deixando-o com um enorme desejo de possuí-la, de tê-la, de amá-la.

Amaram-se e se entregaram ao amor, mas como Harry tinha combinado que não chegariam ao grande final antes do casamento , dormiram ali os dois enrolados nos cobertores.

Harry acordou pela madrugada viu sua amada dormindo em seu peito, ficou vários minutos lhe afagando os cabelos olhando a morena dormir serenamente. Para ele aquela noite era melhor de sua vida, tinha a garota que amava em seus braços, fazia tempo que não se sentia tão feliz.

Hermione acordou o namorado com vários beijos na boca, no pescoço, no peito.

-Acorda Harry!- disse ela falando baixinho em seu ouvido.

Bom dia meu amor!- disse segurando a face da garota e lhe dando um beijo de língua.

-Feliz natal!- disse ela abrindo um sorriso para o moreno.

-Pra você também meu amor!- falou o moreno agarrando-a e abraçando-a com força e com ternura.

-Parece que sabem que passamos a noite juntos.- disse ela apontando para a pilha de presentes que se encontrava aos pés da cama de Harry.

-Eu tenho uma coisa pra lhe dar – falou abrindo um sorriso e com um brilho no olhar que encantaria qualquer mulher. Dirigiu-se ao criado mudo que se encontrava ao lado de sua cama, abriu a gaveta e pegou um pacote de veludo vermelho.-Mandei fazer isso quando fomos a Hogsmead -disse abrindo o pacote e retirando um colar prateado em forma de coração.

Hermione o olhou encantada, tinha as inicias dos dois em cada lado do coração, o H/H reluzia, o coração parecia unido magicamente, mas ao ver Harry separar os corações viu conjurar uma nova corrente no colar agora separado.

-Uma metade é minha – disse ele colocando a corrente em seu pescoço.- E a outra parte é sua- disse ele fazendo menção de colocar no pescoço dela.

Hermione levantou seus cabelos e sentiu Harry colocar a corrente em seu pescoço, e logo após isso sentiu a respiração do moreno em sua nuca.

-Espero que você tenha gostado.- disse suavemente no ouvido da morena fazendo com que seus pelos da nuca se arrepiassem.

-Nem sei o que dizer Harry, é lindo!- falou, os olhos marejando.

-Abra-o.- disse Harry passando o dedo no coração que se encontrava perto de seus seios. Hermione abriu e teve uma surpresa viu uma foto do Harry piscando pra ela e parecia dizer eu te amo, a morena sorriu encantada. Ao olhar para o moreno viu ele fazendo o mesmo observando a parte dele do coração, aproximou-se do rapaz e pode ver que ele observava a foto dela.

-Isso é para nós sempre lembrarmos um do outro – disse ele chegando mais perto da morena pra ganhar um beijinho.

-Essa noite foi maravilhosa.- falou Hermione, fitando-o para ver sua reação.

-Você sabe que te amo e que essa noite foi a mais bela de minha vida.- disse ele tocando-lhe o rosto.

-Eu sei o quanto você me respeita- disse ela sorrindo pra ele

-Eu a respeito e só vou tocá-la quando nos casarmos.- falou com convicção.

-Eu vou tomar banho.- disse ela levantando-se e se despedindo do namorado com um ardente beijo.

-Eu vou tomar o meu também e depois nos encontramos para tomarmos café.

Tomaram banho e se encontram na sala comunal.

-Vamos descer – disse Harry lhe oferecendo o braço para que fossem juntos.

-Claro!

-Sabe que hoje a senhorita demorou no banho.- disse ele fitando-a com interesse.

-Demorei nada! Foi você que foi rápido demais!- disse a morena dando um sorriso de deboche.

-Sei-falou como se duvidasse dela.

Tomaram café com todos os professores reunidos em uma única mesa.

-Que bom que estão juntos!- disse a professora McGonagall.-Fico feliz, Potter, que tenha escolhido uma moça tão inteligente quanto Hermione- disse ela abrindo um sorriso.

O professor Dumbledore fez um asceno pra Harry.

-Sr.Potter eu preciso ter uma seria conversa com senhor!- disse o diretor com um olhar severo.

-Esteja em minha sala após o café- disse o diretor em um tom seco.

-Tudo bem, Diretor eu estarei lá.- disse o moreno.

O café terminou e todos saíram do grande salão.

-Mione, me espere na sala comunal, tenho que ir conversar com o diretor.- disse. Ela apenas acenou a cabeça como se concordasse, e em seguida lhe dando um beijo de despedida.

Harry subiu as escadas e parou em frente a gárgula.

-Dedosdemel.-disse ele falando a senha, viu a gárgula girar. Pisou na escada que automaticamente o elevou até a porta da sala do diretor.

Agradeço a todos as pessoas que comentaram!Agradecer a Dri.

E principalmente a Marcella!


	5. O Golpe

Pessoal esta ai o capitulo , esta bem grande , espero que não fique cansativo para vocês.

Obrigada por lerem , e faça um autor feliz , comentem por favor

* * *

O moreno parou em frente da porta e deu leves batidas na porta. 

-Entre Harry.- escutou a voz de Dumbledore vindo do outro lado da porta.

Harry girou a maçaneta e sentiu uma leve remexida no estômago, entrou pela porta e pode avistar Dumbledore sentando em sua mesa o olhando com um grande sorriso, e com uma expressão bem diferente a que lhe tinha dado logo mais cedo.

-Sente-se, Harry. – disse o diretor em tom calmo.

-Professor , o que o Sr. gostaria de conversar comigo?-perguntou-o receoso.

-Harry eu tenho duas noticias para lhe dar.- disse Dumbledore, agora sério.

-Poder falar, por favor professor.- disse Harry sentindo um grande frio na barriga.

-Sirius... –ele começou –Bem, Harry, ele deixou esta carta para você.

**_Caro Harry,_**

_**Se você receber esta carta, meu querido afilhado, eu não estarei mais ao seu lado, e sim, de seu pai e sua mãe.**_

_**Estou deixando tudo o que tenho pra você, meu dinheiro, minha casa, sei que você fará muito bom proveito de tudo isso.**_

_**Quero que você tenha forças, Harry, para continuar, seus pais deram a vida por você, e infelizmente, você terá que derrotar Voldemort, você estava predestinado para isso, antes mesmo do seu nascimento. Sei que não será nada fácil, principalmente para você que é apenas um adolescente, mas pode ter certeza que aonde quer que eu esteja, estarei torcendo por você junto com seus pais. **_

_**De seu padrinho que te ama muito.**_

_**Sirius Black.**_

Harry segurava a carta do padrinho na mão com algumas manchas de lágrimas. Era duro lembrar que não tinha mais padrinho, nem pais, a única coisa que tinha agora era Hogwarts e Hermione.

-Quando o senhor recebeu isso?-indagou, secando algumas lágrimas, que teimavam em cair, com as costas da mão.

-Ele me deixou isso antes de morrer, Harry.- disse o diretor levantando de sua cadeira, indo em direção a Harry.

-Mas por que o Sr. só me entregou agora?- disse Harry começando a se irritar.

-Porque primeiro eu precisei resolver todas as questões desta herança, Harry.- disse o diretor passando a mão nos ombros do rapaz.

-Qual era a outra noticia-perguntou moreno deixando escapar mais uma teimosa lágrima.

-Você terá de ir receber a herança, Harry, se não, você poderá perdê-la, após o natal você irá viajar para resolver essa questão.

-Tudo bem.-disse conformado, criando forças para sair dali e parar de pensar naquela lembrança dolorosa.

-Lembrando que você ficara um mês fora, Harry.- disse o diretor o conduzindo até a porta.-Até mais Harry volte aqui na manhã seguinte ao natal, com suas malas todas prontas e com tudo que você precisar.

Harry desceu a escada e saiu através da gárgula, não conseguia engolir aquelas informações, fazia tempo que não sentia aquilo, aquela dor que invadia seu coração toda vez que pensava em seu padrinho. Saiu em direção da sala comunal da Grifinória, Mione já devia estar o esperando à bastante tempo.

Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e percebeu que Mione não se encontrava lá.

-Onde será que a minha morena está?- pensou ele, sentou-se em uma poltrona e pegou no sono logo em seguida.

Estava sonhando com seu padrinho, com os pais sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o rosto, abriu os olhos com dificuldade e pode ver Hermione em sua frente.

-Harry você está bem?-indagou-lhe, colocando a mão sobre a testa do moreno.

-Estou..., acho que estou. –disse ele percebendo que estava completamente suado.

-É melhor você tomar um banho, você está realmente bem Harry?- perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

-Não se preocupe, Amor.-disse sorrindo.-Eu vou tomar um banho e daqui apouco eu volto, para nós aproveitarmos o tempo perdido, ok?- falou dando sorriso maroto, deixando Hermione levemente corada.

Depois que tomou seu banho Harry encontrou Mione sentada na cama em seu quarto de monitora, abriu um sorriso ao vê-la ali.

-Você esta melhor?- perguntou ela ao vê-lo entrar no quarto.

-Estou melhor agora.- disse ele olhando com um olhar sedutor, que seria capaz de derreter o coração de qualquer mulher.

-Que bom!- disse ela aproximando-se do moreno e se jogando em seus braços.

-Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.- falou em seu ouvido com uma voz extremamente sexy o que fez que a libido de Harry crescesse.

-O que?- perguntou ele fazendo cara de desentendido.

-Venha comigo! Mas antes deixa-me fazer uma coisa.- a morena pegou a varinha e retirou os óculos do moreno e conjurou uma venda negra nos olhos dele.

-Para que todo este mistério minha morena?- perguntou segurando a mão dela.

-Vem que eu vou te mostrar.- falou ela guiando-o pela sala comunal.

Ao saírem pelo retrato da mulher gorda, hermione saiu em direção ao lado oposto do corredor da Grifinória, encontrou um quadro e bateu três vezes com a varinha, ele se abriu revelando uma porta, a moça guiou o Harry até lá e entraram. Ao chegarem ao pé de uma escada, a morena tirou-lhe a venda.

-Onde estamos meu amor?- perguntou ele tentando identificar o lugar.

-De agora em diante, Harry toda vez que quisermos nos encontrar viremos para cá.- disse lhe dando um beijo ardente. -Suba-ordenou ela.

Harry teve uma visão maravilhosa, não esperava por aquilo, sentiu-se muito feliz, aquela tristeza que o invadira durante a tarde tinha sumido completamente.

A sala tinha uma lareira, uma cama de dossel coberta em veludo vermelho com lençóis de cetim, Harry contemplou a tapeçaria que tinha no chão. Viu em cima da mesa um jantar pronto.

-Mione você fez tudo isso pra mim?- perguntou o moreno incrédulo.

-Fiz, Harry. Fiz pra você, porque eu realmente gosto muito de você.

Ele pegou a morena no colo e levou para cama começou a acariciá-la e a beijar-lhe com carinho.

-Harry, nós não jantamos ainda.- disse ela com um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu sei.-e lhe deu mais um beijo.

-Vamos jantar.- disse ela levantando-se da cama , puxando o moreno junto.

Sentaram-se e as velas se acenderam magicamente junto com a mesa que foi servida com um belo banquete.

Jantaram a luz de vela e ficaram se observando por um momento. Harry levantou-se e caminhou até a morena.

-Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito.- disse ele com os olhos marejados.

-Eu gosto muito de você.- secando a lágrima que descia pelo rosto do rapaz.

-Mione eu escolhi você para entregar meu coração, eu quero me casar com você, e quero que você seja a mãe dos meus filhos.- um sorriso enorme se abrindo.

O moreno pode perceber que os olhos da moça se encheram de lágrimas.

-Não chore meu amor- disse, abraçando-a.

-Eu estou chorando de alegria, seu bobo!- falou, retribuindo o abraço com força.

Harry a levou para cama novamente e agora com carinho desabotoava o vestido de veludo negro que ela usava.

Beijava sua nuca suavemente e acariciava seu corpo com leves toques, que a fazia se entregar a ele.

Harry desabituou sua camisa e deitou-se na cama com a morena.

-Como eu te amo.- disse ele acariciando o rosto da morena.

-Eu sei.

Fizeram amor àquela noite como na noite anterior, mas Harry sempre mantinha o pacto de fazê-la mulher completamente somente na noite em casassem.

-Mione.- chamou ele com a morena em seu peito.

-Oi- disse ela virando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

-Eu tenho que te falar sobre a conversa que tive com o professor Dumbledore hoje.-falou, agora em tom sério.

-O que ele te disse Harry? É sobre Voldemort?- indagou a morena preocupada.

-Não.- disse com uma expressão triste.

Ela viu nos olhos dele uma tristeza que ela só via quando ele estava pensando no padrinho

-É sobre o Sirius não é?- perguntou segurando a mão do moreno.

-È. Mione, Sirius me deixou tudo o que tinha, e eu precisarei ir amanhã receber a herança.- disse ele apertando a mão dela com força.

-E você volta quando Harry?

-Daqui a um mês, Mione.- disse ele puxando-a para si.

-Só daqui a um mês?- disse ela- Eu vou sentir tanta a sua falta, Harry.

-Eu sei, eu também sentirei muita a sua falta minha morena, eu te amo muito!- falou dando-lhe um beijo caloroso.

Dormiram àquela noite entrelaçados um no outro o sol invadiu o ambiente anunciando que era hora de acordar.

-Bom dia.- falou ela, bem baixinho no ouvido dele.

-Bom dia meu amor!

-Dormiu bem?-perguntou ela com um sorriso malicioso.

-Acho que não poderia ter dormido melhor.- disse ele com um sorriso tímido.

-Este lugar é só nosso Harry!- disse ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Só nosso!- completou ele.

Vestiram-se e saíram em direção da torre da Grifinória, passaram em direção do retrato da mulher gorda.

-Vou ajudá-lo a arrumar seu malão.

-Que bom! Sou péssimo em feitiços caseiros.

Com um aceno da varinha de Hermione, Harry viu suas roupas e outras coisas que precisaria durante a viajem, saírem voando em direção ao seu malão completamente arrumadas.

-Obrigado meu amor.-agradeceu.

Chegou perto da morena e a beijou com voracidade, mas ao mesmo tempo com muito amor, não queria se separar dela. Não naquele momento.

-Vamos! Eu vou levá-lo até lá em baixo.

-Não esquece que eu te amo meu amor!-disse ele passando a sobre o rosto dela e parando em sua delicada boca.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta –disse ela aproximando sua boca da dele.

O beijo que veio a seguir foi cheio de saudade, de amor e de carinho.

-Vou ficar sempre pensando em você.- falou ele sorrindo pra ela.

-Quero que você volte logo!-pediu.

-Prometo voltar sim, o mais rápido que puder, pra ficar ao seu lado e te proteger!

-É melhor você ir.- disse a ele dando-lhe um ultimo beijo de despedida.

Harry a olhou por uma última vez antes de falar a senha e subir as escadas para a sala de Dumbledore e a perder de vista. Guardou o rosto da morena na memória e entrou na sala do diretor.

-Estava lhe aguardando Harry.-ouviu o diretor falar assim que entrou na sala.

-Eu estou pronto – falou decidido, puxando o malão e sentando-se em uma cadeira.

-Você irá para a sua casa via flú, Harry. Instrui Tonks para levá-lo a todos os lugares que precisará ir para o reconhecerem como herdeiro de Sirius.

-Tudo bem professor,e as minha aulas perdidas como ficarão?

-Quando voltar Harry, você saberá o que ira acontecer. Daqui para frente, espero que esteja preparado.

-Mas preparado para o que o professor?-perguntou, reparando na expressão de Dumbledore.

-Na hora certa você saberá, Harry, agora vamos esta na hora de você ir!

Harry levantou-se da cadeira e saiu em direção da lareira puxando o malão consigo.

Dumbledore com um aceno de varinha ascendeu o fogo e jogou um pó verde no fogo, que logo se tornou um verde vivo, da cor dos olhos de Harry.

-Harry, eu confio em você.-disse o diretor dando um abraço no moreno.

O moreno se sentiu tão bem com o abraço de Dumbledore, sentia como se fosse seu avô abraçando-o.

-Agora pode ir- disse apontando para o fogo.

Harry despediu-se com um aceno antes de pronunciar Grimmauld Place nº 12, o moreno sentiu um solavanco e aquela sensação de cócegas na barriga novamente. Parou bem em frente da lareira em que falou com Sirius pela última vez. Sentiu novamente aquele aperto no coração , que aparecia toda vez que pensava no padrinho, era duro ter que relembrar lembranças que ele tentara por vezes esquecer.

Aquele primeiro dia Harry descansou um pouco e acabou de conhecer a casa, que ainda servia como sede da ordem.

O mês na casa do Sirius foi ótimo, conseguiu resolver todas as pendências sobre a herança que o padrinho lhe deixou, e com a ajuda de Tonks conseguiu reforma a sede da Ordem e a deixou com um ar menos sombrio.

Arranjara um tempo para comprar um anel para dar à Hermione, queria pedí-la em casamento assim que pisasse novamente em Hogwarts.

Olhou a Escola e se sentiu novamente em casa, seu coração se encheu de esperança, iria vê-la de novo depois de um mês fora.

Deixou seus pertences em seu dormitório e foi atrás dela a noite já tomara conta do castelo, pois tinham poucos alunos circulando pelo castelo, olhou no salão principal, na biblioteca, na torre de astronomia, na sala precisa.

-Onde ela está?-indagou ele.

Continuou a sua procura, olhou por todos os lugares do castelo, e ela não se encontrava em nenhum.

-Se ela não esta em nenhum lugar que eu a procurei, onde está então?- pensou ele.-Como não pensei nisso antes, ela só pode estar lá.

Girou nos calcanhares e saiu em direção do sétimo andar, ao chegar em uma passagem secreta, bateu três vezes com a varinha no quadro, ao invés de falar a senha , o retrato se abriu revelando uma porta.

Harry passou pela porta e subiu uma de onde podia ver, se ver um pequeno feixe de luz. Subiu a escada de vagar, retirou do bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho. Subia cada degrau com muito cuidado para não fazer barulho, queria fazer uma surpresa para a morena, para sua morena.

Ao chegar ao último degrau se deparou com Hermione, mas naquele momento sentiu uma dor, que nunca imaginara sentir antes,Hermione se encontrava aos beijos com Ron, não podia estar vendo, era tudo uma brincadeira, uma grande brincadeira, só poderia ser, ela não poderia estar fazendo aquilo. Desceu correndo as escadas, precisava de ar.

Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda, subiu para o dormitório abriu seu malão e retirou a capa de invisibilidade que seu pai lhe deixara, e saiu sem rumo pelo castelo até que chegou a margem do lago e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore.

Ficou ali pensando no que acabara de acontecer - acalme-se Harry!- pensou ele.- Ela deve ter uma boa explicação- disse, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que a cena que presenciara fora apenas uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.-Você sabe, fazer julgamentos precipitados sempre acabam mal. Isso você sabe por experiência própria.Lembre-se de seu padrinho -pensou ele.

Viu as luzes do castelo se apagarem e acabou pegando no sono ali mesmo. Foi acordado pelos primeiros raios solares, sentiu seu corpo todo dolorido e olhou em seu relógio e percebeu que eram 6: 00 da manhã levantou-se, esticou o corpo, pegou sua capa e saiu em direção ao castelo, subiu as escadas em direção do dormitório.

Entrou, pegou uma de suas vestes e saiu em direção ao banheiro, tomou um banho quente que o fez revigorar todas suas energias. Ainda bem que não encontrou Ron no dormitório, já bastava as milhares de vezes que sonhou com a cena do beijo entre ele e Hermione.

Saiu do banho, vestiu-se e saiu em direção da sala comunal, estava decidido, iria falar com Hermione ela deveria ter uma boa explicação.-pensou ele enquanto descia as escadas.

Harry esperou durante muito tempo, viu vários alunos descerem para o café e nenhum deles era Hermione, a hora foi passando e a do café já estava quase terminado. Harry avistou Gina descendo a escada do dormitório.

-Gina!- chamou

-Oi Harry você voltou-disse a ruiva abraçando o amigo.

-Gina, por acaso você viu a Hermione hoje?-perguntou ele.

-Sinto muito, mas eu não a vejo desde de o jantar de ontem, Harry.-disse ela fazendo cara de desentendida.

-Eu queria falar com ela, mas eu não a encontrei e agora eu tenho que descer para as aulas.

-Então venha comigo Harry depois você fala com a Mione- ofereceu, puxando-o pelo braço.

-Ok, ok. –disse ele levantando-se da poltrona que estava sentado e saindo com a ruiva em direção ao grande salão.

A sineta para as aulas tocou e ele caminhou para a aula de transfiguração. Ao entrar na sala ele se deparou com uma cena que o deixou completamente atordoado sem forças para continuar a caminhar.

* * *

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic. 

E a Marcella a minha beta querida auhuhua.

Obrigado a todos !


	6. Dois caminhos que se separam

**Titulo:** As Mil e Uma Noites

**Autor:** Felipe Potter

**Beta:** Ma

**Contato: Em andamento**

**Lembrete: Os personagens são da Jk eu so peguei emprestado depois eu delvo..**

* * *

Aquela cena o deixou sem reação, os músculos de seu corpo estavam sob uma forte tenção. 

Hermione beijava Ronald Weasley na frente de todos, sem se importarem se alguém - ele - os observava.

Como poderia ter se enganado tanto em relação a ela, não poderia ter deixado se envolver daquela maneira, a amava, porém ela parecia não se importar com isso. Nem ao menos se preocupou em procurá-lo para lhe dizer "acabou".

Jamais a perdoaria pelo que ela estava lhe causando, era uma dor tremenda, tão intensa que ele não conseguia se quer respirar, tentava desesperadamente procurar uma luz, na escuridão onde se encontrava.

**_"Como pude me enganar assim  
Criar um mundo pra você e pra mim  
Me entregar de corpo de alma  
achando que o sonho era real"_**

Hermione se desvencilhou e olhou em sua direção com um olhar surpreso. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer em resposta foi fitá-la com desprezo e frieza.

"Isso tudo não passa de um pesadelo e amanhã, eu vou acordar e tudo vai estar no seu lugar" - pensou ele.

Saiu da sala trombando com vários alunos que entravam para as aulas, sequer ouviu a professora de transformação chamando o seu nome, quanto mais rápido saísse dali, menos risco Ronald Weasley corria. Não se importou com mais nada, nem com as aulas e nem para onde estava indo, queria mergulhar na tristeza de seu coração sozinho, não queria que ninguém o olhasse com olhar de pena.

**_"Deixei de lado os meus amigos  
me arrisquei, corri perigo  
Na contra - mão dessa paixão  
fiquei sobrando e me dei mal"_**

Não entendia como e porque os dois estavam fazendo aquilo com ele.

Rony sempre fora seu amigo, e ele achava que todas as desavenças com o amigo tivessem sido resolvidas, mas se enganara, ele era uma cobra, estava esperando que Harry saísse do caminho pra dar o bote na sua "presa".

Mas nada superava o que Hermione Granger havia feito com ele. Ela era a mulher a quem ele jurara amor eterno e sempre respeitou.

Quando finalmente achava que a vida o tinha recompensado por tudo que ele viveu, ela vem e lhe dar uma punhalada nas costas. Parecia que tudo girava contra ele desde que nasceu, talvez esse fosse o golpe final, porque a pior facada que uma pessoa pode levar é a perda de um amor, assim como aconteceu com ele.

Tentava lembrar de uma dor que se igualasse a que ele estava sentindo agora, pensou na maldição imperdoável com que foi atingido no quarto ano, nem se comparava, preferiria ser atingido quantas vezes fosse preciso para não ter que sentir aquela que estava sentindo agora, esta estava matando-o, matando o seu coração.

_**"Meu Deus porque você agiu assim  
Onde eu errei?  
Fiz tudo na medida pra nós dois  
Eu só te amei"**_

Caminhava sem rumo, quando viu que já tinha chegado até a beira do lago, e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore.

A hora se passou rápido, porém ele não sentiu, logo veio o horário do almoço, mas fome não tinha.A única coisa que podia sentir era uma dor que consumia seu peito e atormentava sua mente

A única coisa que tentava fazer naquele momento era tentar entender os motivos que a morena tinha para ter tomado aquelas atitudes.

"Será que fiz algo de errado, a magoei, não isso não!"-pensou ele.-"A única coisa que fez foi pensar em nela, e esquecer de mim, amar aquela garota e sair machucado."

O fim da tarde já se aproximava, e o sol já se escondia por trás do horizonte, quando Harry sentiu o vento trazer um doce perfume já conhecido.

Sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o rosto, por um momento se sentiu feliz parecia que nada havia acontecido, fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque macio da mão de Hermione, mas logo se arrependeu e a afastou.

-O que faz aqui Hermione?- indagou ele secamente.

-Eu preciso falar com você.- afirmou ela calmamente, sentando-se na frente do moreno.

-Pelo menos na minha, humilde, concepção, não temos mais nada o que conversar, não é porque eu uso óculos que não enxergo bem, sabe.- disse ironicamente.

-Harry, eu tenho que explicar.- a morena estendeu a mão e lhe tocou o rosto novamente, ignorando sua ironia.

-Não se engane, não se preocupe comigo, eu vou sobreviver.- disse ele fitando-a dando um sorriso sarcástico.

-Não faça assim Harry, por favor.- pediu com um olhar triste.

-O que você quer que eu faça, lhe de os parabéns pelo seu novo namorado?- disse ele levantando-se - Vamos Hermione eu só vou lhe dar um minuto.- vociferou ele franzindo o cenho.

-Não sei por onde começar.- murmurou ela, vendo o brilho do olho do moreno mudar.

-Já lhe disse você só tem um minuto, se não veio preparada sugiro que vá embora, pois está usando seu tempo em vão.- persistiu ele.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado.- disse ela com outro murmúrio baixo.

-Desde de quando vocês estão juntos?- perguntou ele confuso, com uma expressão triste.

-Nos beijamos pela primeira vez hoje.- mentiu.

"Como ela podia achar aquilo tão singelo, e ainda me falta com a verdade"- pensou ele incrédulo.

-Você tem certeza do que esta dizendo?- protestou ele com veemência, se pelo menos ela falasse a verdade.

-Isso não importa, eu só quero dizer que está tudo "acabado" entre nós, acho que não tem explicação o que eu lhe causei, mas ainda quero ser sua amiga Harry.- disse ela sem muita certeza das palavras que saiam de sua boca.

-Não importa porque não é você que está passando por isso!- gritou ele incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir.

-Eu já lhe pedi desculpas Harry, eu estou confusa, não sei bem o que sinto ou sentia por você, não quero perder sua amizade.- disse ela em tom baixo quase em um murmúrio.

-Isso pra mim acaba aqui Hermione!- disse ele virando-se para ir embora.

-Por favor, Harry!-pediu ela – "Entenda..."

-Eu não sou obrigado ficar ouvindo você dizer o quanto foi bom beijá-lo, que está confusa, ou seja lá o que for.Hermione, eu quero que você e o Rony vão pra merda e levem junto a porra da amizade de vocês, faz esse favor pra mim, sim?- eles estavam com os rostos muito próximos e a respiração ofegante dela o deixava embriagado, ele colou os lábios nos dela, se afogando num mar de sensações, mas não aprofundou, apesar da tentativa da morena. Ele afagou seus cabelos, enquanto seus lábios ainda estavam colados, podia sentir a menina relaxando e deixando-se ser beijada.- É uma pena que tudo tenha acabado assim, Hermione. Adeus.

Ele ainda podia ouvir a morena chamar seu nome enquanto ele caminhava impassível em direção ao castelo, uma lágrima solitária caía sobre seu rosto.

Harry tomou um banho relaxante e foi quando começou a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu de uns tempos pra cá.

Um filme passou em sua cabeça, lembrou-se do dia em que começo a namorar Hermione, de como se sentiu feliz, lembrou também da briga com Ron, da herança de Sirius, de sua volta, e principalmente a frase que terminou de destruir seu coração "está tudo acabado entre nós" viu diversas vezes a morena repetir em sua cabeça, como um disco arranhado.

Uma dor se comprimiu em seu peito, a perdera de vez, não podia acreditar, o que ela estava fazendo com ele, com eles, e tudo o que sentiram um pelo outro, não tinha significado nada.

Saiu do chuveiro e, caminhou até a janela, a janela em que viu Sirius pela primeira vez, queria alguém para conversar, alguém como seu padrinho, com certeza ele saberia o que lhe dizer naquele momento.

Caminhou demasiadamente devagar até sua cama e fechou a cortina da cama de dossel, não queria ver mais ninguém por aquela noite, dormiu aquela noite com a imagem do beijo que deu em Hermione.

Acordou cedo naquela manhã, não queria de jeito nenhum levantar dali , não estava bem, uma sensação de vazio cobria seu coração, estava triste , não queria encontrar Hermione com Rony, não estava preparado.

-Acho que nunca estarei.- concluiu ele amargamente.

Continuou deitado , decidiu que não iria às aulas naquele dia.

A semana estava pra terminar e na quinta-feira Neville resolveu falar com ele no dormitório.

-Harry, porque você não foi mais às aulas?- perguntou o garoto com a voz preocupada.

-Eu não sei como te explicar, Neville, mas eu quero deixar Hogwarts.- disse ele com a voz embargada.

-Você quer deixar Hogwarts? – repetiu surpreso.

-Eu tenho os motivos suficientes!- disse ele com a voz fraca, porém convicta.

-Você não pode deixar a escola Harry, eu posso ajudá-lo de alguma forma?-concluiu o garoto.

-Não sei se pode Neville.- respondeu ele com amargura

-É por causa da Hermione não é?- perguntou ele com cautela

-Sim.- disse ele sem encará-lo, não queria falar sobre isso.-Ninguém pode me ajudar nesse momento, tenho que encarar os fatos, eu sempre perco quem amo Neville, sempre, primeiro meus pais, depois meu padrinho, e agora a garota que amo.- disse ele desviando o olhar do amigo.

-Mas você não pode ir Harry, Você-Sabe-Quem está lá fora. – disse Neville se surpreendendo com suas próprias palavras.

_**"Um dia eu sei que voce vai se arrepender  
do que fez  
e vai querer voltar  
Um dia eu sei que a solidao vai procurar por voce  
e vai te machucar"**_

-Eu não quero continuar aqui, não sei, mas acho que não vou agüentar.- além de tudo ainda tinha aquela maldita profecia que lhe assolava a cabeça.

O moreno viu o amigo sair, deitou-se novamente, amanhã iria falar com a professora Minerva e pediria pra ir embora, afinal não havia mais nada que lhe prendesse lá, tinha medo de pensar no futuro, só o que via era Voldemort, sua derrota ou sua vitória.

Só não se decidira sobre pra onde iria, não queria voltar para Alfeneiros, mas sabia que se fosse embora de hogwarts Dumbledore o obrigaria a voltar pra lá. Se pudesse iria pra o Largo Grimmauld, mas com certeza não iria, não tinha nem certeza se sairia realmente de Hogwarts, e também, era a casa de Sírius, não gostava exatamente de lá, lembrava-se do padrinho e de que a maior culpa de sua morte fora dele.

A noite rompeu o dormitório, e ele continuou ali deitado, logo pegara no sono, onde apareciam Ronald e Hermione se casando, ou sonhara com a batalha com Voldemort.

Não se deu ao trabalho de acordar cedo, só iria falar com McGonagall no fim do dia, mas surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz da professora chamá-lo no dormitório.

-Harry.- chamou a professora com uma voz severa.

O garoto abriu as cortinas da cama de dossel, pondo-se de pé prontamente.

-Por que não tem ido as aulas Sr. Potter?- disse ela voltando ao tom formal como sempre.

Era agora ou nunca, ou diria agora que não queria mais ficar mais em Hogwarts , ou não diria nunca, pensou ele, enchendo o pulmão de ar e criando coragem para dizer o que era preciso.

-Eu não quero mais freqüentar Hogwarts, professora.- balbuciou as palavras.

O moreno pode ver a expressão de horror se formar no rosto da professora.

-Como assim parar de freqüentar Hogwarts Sr. Potter?- indagou a professora completamente perplexa com o que acaba de ouvir.A professora viu a amargura e a tristeza se formar nos olhos do moreno.

-Eu não tenho explicação professora, só quero ir embora, não tem mais nada que me prenda aqui.- disse mirando o chão.

-Não Harry!- disse perdendo a calma - Você não pode deixar Hogwarts, você sabe muito bem o perigo que todos corremos, principalmente você!- afirmou ela desesperadamente.

Pela primeira vez o moreno viu o desespero nos olhos da professora, não queria fazer aquilo, nunca pensara antes em deixar Hogwarts, ao contrário, lá era sua casa, o lugar ele se sentia seguro, mas isso havia mudado de uns tempos pra cá.

-É por causa da senhorita Granger, não?- disse ela tentando achar uma explicação plausível para tudo que garoto acabara de dizer.

O moreno parou em silencio tentando organizar as idéias, como ela podia saber, será que estava estampado em sua testa, porque todos pareciam saber. Relutou um pouco em falar a verdade, mas não podia mais guardar aquilo pra si, estava se tornando um fardo demasiadamente grande de se carregar.

-Sim professora, é por causa de Hermione.- disse enfim, com amargura na voz.

-Eu não compreendo o por quê da senhorita Granger tomar essas atitudes.-disse ela com um olhar que demonstrava compreensão, e não pena, como vira nos olhos de Neville, ele estava precisando de compreensão, não de pena!

-Eu lhe entendo, Harry, eu sei que a ama, mas você não pode deixar Hogwarts assim, não quando seus pais lhe deram a vida para que você chegasse aqui- disse se permitindo dar um abraço no garoto.

Harry pela primeira vez parou para pensar naquilo, não podia fazer isso com seus pais "eles irião querer que você terminasse Hogwarts"- lembrou-se das palavras do padrinho.

O abraço da professora era tão caloroso, igual o de uma mãe, sentia-se acalentado pela professora. Era de um abraço como aquele que ele deseja, o que desejava era uma mãe para lhe abraçar assim sempre que precisasse.

Uma família, era isso que realmente precisava, uma que o apoiasse quando era preciso, o abraça-se quando se sentisse sozinho, ter alguém para lhe fazer um carinho. Iria ficar, agüentaria tudo, pois devia isso a seus pais, ele só estava ali, pois eles haviam se sacrificado por ele, não poderia acabar assim.

Algumas lágrimas quentes e silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto, a decisão estava tomada, passaria por tudo, honraria seus pais, iria terminar Hogwarts, e iria enfrentar Voldemort como seu igual.

-A senhora tem razão, eu vou ficar professora.- disse ele observando que ela derrama algumas lágrimas, e se deu conta que era a primeira vez que a via chorar.

-Ótimo Sr. Potter, melhor assim!-disse tentando se recompor e esconder as lágrimas.- Mas o professor Dumbledore quer falar com você.

-Troque de roupa eu vou aguardá-lo na sala comunal.- caminhou em direção a porta.

Harry ouviu o baque surdo da porta indagando-se o que o diretor queria falar com ele.

Pegou uma de suas vestes negras e as colocou rapidamente, alguma coisa lhe dizia que não era só sobre "sua suposta saiida de Hogwarts" e sim algo que mudaria sua vida.

Saiu em direção a sala comunal e avistou a professora, o esperando aparentemente calma.

-Vamos, Sr. Potter.- disse pegando no braço do moreno e saindo em direção da sala de Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

**N/A**

**Pessoal eu sei que o cp ta pequeno, mas é que eu estava com um tremendo bloqueio rs, desculpe pelo demora prometo não demorar mais tanto tempo pra postar ok!**

**Bom agora deixa eu responder ao pessoal auhua!**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews(gostaria de receber mais é claro porque incentiva nos autores a escrever)**

**Didol:**

**Muito obrigada, prometo tentar melhorar ainda mais minha escrita para agradar a todos você que lêem ok..**

**Paulinho:**

**Pode ficar com pena sim rsr, porque ele ainda vai sofrer muito mais, aguarde .**

**E a fic e baseada em algumas partes do livro também.**

**C.S.Santos:**

**Muito obrigada amiga por comentar, a explicação para tudo o que aconteceu esta por vir , daqui a alguns capítulos.**

**Mia:**

**Muito obrigada mesmo por comentar, vocês não sabem o quanto é bom você abrir o e-mail e ter la um comentário em sua fic, é muito gratificante viuh..**

**Muito obrigada por ler acompanhar e comentar!**

**Ana hp:**

**Rs essa é minha primeira fic, eu não escrevo la essas coisas, mas espero que seja do seu agrado.**

**Midori:**

**Obrigada por ler ok, espero que você continue acompanhando!**

**Ju:**

**Bom agora você já sabe o porque eles se separam rs. Espero que você tenha gostado !**

**Nina Black Lupin**

**Amiga muito obrigada mesmo do fundo meu coração por você estar acompanhando!**

**Bom a cena q vc citou esta ai acima rsrs acho que não deve ter agradado muito rs.**

**Laura:**

**Muito obrigada por acompanhar e ler a fic, e me deixar uma reviews rsrs, tai eu gosto de ser diferente rs, não sou muito bom pra escreve aventuras(nem romances rs)**

**Jackeline Black**

**Bom mais pra frente você vai entender o pq de tudo isso, e mais alguns capítulos vamos chegar no reencontro de Harry e Mione(será q eles vão ficar juntos no final, sera q ele vai perdoa-la isso so lendo pra saber ) Muito obrigada mesmo por ler e pela review viu!**

**Lechery Jane Potter**

**Que bom que você esta gostando, não sabe como eu fico feliz.**

**Espero que continue a acompanhar!**

**Jéssy:**

**Pode deixar que eu continuo a escreve viu, espero que você goste e continue acompanhando.**

**Taty M. Potter**

**Vou lhe adiantar uma coisa que não devia, mas o Ron é umas da peças chaves dessa fic srs, espero que vc goste e continue acompanhando.**

**Annette fowl**

**È uma honra te-la acompanhando minha fic, espero que você goste e muito obrigada pela suas reviews!**

**Eu queria agradecer a Mione Granger Potter um beijo pra você viu fofa ..**

**E a Minha querida Beta amada Marcella(a Marcx) miga te adoro sem você essa fic não era nada viu te amo muito, parabéns por você ser esta pessoa que você pe continua assim viuh!**

**Um beijão pra você!**

**E um beijo e um abraço pra todo mundo rs!**

**E um cheiro na alma**

**PS: Eu estou revisando a fic em breve eu irei repostar alguns capítulos ok, mas nada que ira mudar a historia!**


	7. Mudanças

**Titulo:** As Mil e Uma Noites

**Autor:** Felipe Potter

**Beta:** Ma

**Condição:** Em andamento

**Lembrete:** Os personagens são da J.K. Rowling eu só peguei emprestado depois eu devolvo... rsrs...

N/A: Bom Pessoal minha primeira fic ai pra vocês, eu sei que não escrevo lá essas coisas, mas eu fiz com carinho, espero que gostem. rsrs..

N/A: Desculpa pessoal pela demora rrssrs.. bom o cp ta pequeno mas tai.

Lembrando que a musica que eu usei no ultimo Capitulo é Você vai se arrempeder - Marlon e Maicon XD.

* * *

Seguiu a professora até gárgula.A diretora da Grifinória falou a senha e o arrastou pelo braço até a escada.

-Entrem e sente-se. –disse o diretor ao avistar ambos entrarem no escritório.

Harry puxou uma cadeira que se encontrava em frente à escrivaninha do diretor e sentou-se, o mesmo fez a professora ao seu lado.

"Já deveria saber o que o diretor queria." pensou respirando fundo e se preparando o sermão que levaria.

-Harry.- chamou o diretor.

Parou de contemplar os sapatos e encarou Dumbledore.

-O que iremos discutir agora - deu uma pausa - é de extrema importância para nosso futuro.

-Eu sei professor, eu não deveria ter pensando em deixar Hogwarts, eu fui...- com um menear de mão o diretor o interrompeu para que se calasse.

-Não é sobre isso que falava Harry, na verdade é sobre o que nos aguarda lá fora, o seu futuro, o nosso futuro.- disse num solene, mas os olhos demonstravam severidade.

-Você tem que ser preparar.- disse a professora com compaixão.

-Preparar-me?- perguntou ainda confuso.

-Sim, Harry se prepara para enfrentar Voldemort, eu sei que você deve estar muito confuso com tudo isso, no entanto a Ordem acha que você deveria passar por um treinamento intensivo.-explicou Dumbledore.

-Voldemort é traiçoeiro Harry e você precisa de toda ajuda que lhe for provida.Você esta entendendo nossas preocupações Harry?- Indagou a professora.

-Sim.- parou por um instante para organizar os pensamentos.- Como será ente treinamento professor?

-Nós já lhe preparamos um horário especial, Harry.- falou.

-Onde eu treinarei?-disse começando a gostar da idéia de passar por um treinamento, seria bom ocupar seu tempo com alguma coisa e esquecer os problemas.

-Você terá aulas de transfiguração, defesa contra artes da trevas, feitiços, poções e principalmente oclumência, eu mesmo lhe ensinarei- falou ao ver o rosto de Harry se contorcendo numa careta ao lembrar das aulas com o professor de Poções.

-Seus horários serão estes, Harry.- disse a professora lhe entregando um pedaço de pergaminho.

Pegou o pergaminho e leu com atenção.

Teria treinamento todos os dias e só assistiria a uma aula por dia, começaria em dois dias, às seis horas da manhã.

-Porque...- ia começar novamente, mas foi interrompido pelo diretor.

-Porque tão cedo, Harry, não queremos que ninguém saiba deste treinamento, para não chegar aos ouvidos de Voldemort, ele acha que vai pegá-lo despreparado, e queremos que ele continue pensando assim.- disse com veemência.

-Você terá um dormitório só para você.- fitou a professora Minerva.-Pois seus dias começarão cedo, as cinco e meia você deverá desce até a cozinha para tomar seu café e se preparar pra o treinamento.

-Você pode se dirigir ao seu dormitório agora para arrumar seus pertences e amanhã a professora Minerva lhe levará ao seu novo dormitório.Repito, Harry, não deixe que ninguém saiba disso.

Harry saiu da sala deixando os dois professores lá e seguiu em direção a torre da Grifinória.Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Hermione e Ron, ainda não se acostumara a encontrar os dois por aí.Engoliu seco quando cruzou seu olhar com o da morena.No entanto continuou seu trajeto ao dormitório.

Por sorte estava vazio, encostou-se na porta e escorregou até o chão com a mão cobrindo rosto.Será que sentiria aquela maldita dor para sempre? Aquela coisa que lhe apertava o coração, e o fazia ter vontade de chorar.

Ficou ali por um tempo respirando devagar tentando retirar da mente o pensamento que o irritava.Levantou-se devagar e com a ajuda da varinha começou a convocar seus pertences e acomodá-los em seu malão.

A noite já invadia o quarto quando guardou finalmente seu último livro. Dino Thomas tinha passado pelo dormitório para apanhar um livro e o viu arrumando o malão.Desceu para ir jantar, afinal amanhã seria um grande dia.

Sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Neville que comia uma torta de abóbora.

-Harry é verdade que você vai embora?- perguntou em meio à conversa da mesa.

Ficou em silêncio por um instante, pensando no que responder.

-O Dino disse que lhe viu arrumando o malão. – continuou alto o suficiente para as pessoas que estavam perto ouvissem.

-Eu não posso lhe responder Neville, não por enquanto.- disse tentando não chamar mais atenção-Mas não se preocupe. –pediu terminando de engolir a última colherada de pudim de rim que ainda restava em seu prato.

O jantar estava terminando a maioria dos pratos já se encontravam vazio, os outros conversavam animadamente, o assunto, ele não sabia, pois estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

Subiu de volta a torre, mas dessa vez pode perceber os burburinhos quando passava pelos corredores que o levaram ao sétimo andar.

Tomou um banho, vestiu seu pijama e voltou ao quarto, parou antes ao ouvir a conversa dos amigos.

-Eu achei que era brincadeira do Dino.- ouviu Ron dizer aos outros garotos.

-Eu não mentiria sobre assuntos desses Ron. – falou Neville com ar ofendido.

-Ele não pode ir embora pode?- perguntou Simas que sentou-se na cama mais próxima.

-Droga, a Hermione está se sentindo culpada, -deu uma pequena pausa – logo agora que estávamos nós entendo.

-Mas você também deveria sentir-se culpado Ron, ele só está assim, fazendo isso por culpa de vocês.- disse Neville franzindo o cenho.

-Estou pouco me importando com ele, mesmo longe ainda interfere no meu relacionamento com a Mione.-explodiu ele.-Ele pouco se importou com meus sentimentos que eu tinha pela Hermione, não se importou em namorá-la, colocou nossas amizade em jogo, e agora você quer que me sinta culpado.-completou incrédulo.

Aquelas palavras ricochetearam em sua mente como lâminas afiadas, depois de tudo que ele lhe causa ainda tinha a audácia de lhe profanar daquela maneira.

Respirou fundo para que sua irritação passasse, não podia mais ficar perdendo tempo com coisas banais, agora precisava se concentrar em seu treinamento, e se preparar para lutar contra o Voldemort mesmo que perdesse a vida. Não iria revidar aquelas palavras chulas que Ron lançava contra ele, em respeito a si próprio, a amizade que um dias eles tiveram, e ao ultimo pingo de respeito que tinha por Hermione.

Abriu a porta e instantaneamente o dormitório silenciou, podia ver o olhar surpreso de todos, inclusive o meio assustado de Ron.

Passou por eles deixando um olhar sagaz e mordaz, rindo mentalmente da cara de medo de todos.

-Noite.- falou antes de cair pesadamente em sua cama.

Estava quase dormindo quando ouviu um farfalhar de asas no dormitório.Viu Edwiges com uma carta, a desamarrou e logo reconheceu a caligrafia, e tinha um certo peso para uma carta normal.

Seu coração deu um salto, ao confirmar que a caligrafia era de Hermione, o perfume que a carta exalava o embriagou e o fazendo cair em um mar de boas lembranças.

_**"Harry,**_

_**Estou lhe escrevendo para lhe devolver este colar, não acho correto ficar com ele depois de tudo o que aconteceu.**_

_**Espero que você esteja bem.**_

_**P.S¹ Eu mandei pela Edwiges pois a encontrei aqui no salão comunal, sei que ela lhe entrega a carta.**_

_**P.S² Harry, eu sei que você está magoado comigo, mas eu preciso muito falar com você.**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger**._

Leu a carta e retirou o fino colar em forma de coração.Pegou o colar que tinha no pescoço e o que se uniu magicamente ao outro, transformando-se em um colar negro, assim como seu coração se encontrava, uma pequena lágrima escorreu silenciosamente por seu rosto traçando um caminho em direção à sua boca.

Levantou-se a secando e caminhou em direção da escrivaninha, pegou um pergaminho e um tinteiro e escreveu um breve bilhete.

**_"Sta. Granger,_**

**_Não precisava devolver o colar, afinal foi um presente._**

**_Espero que eu não tenha lhe trazido nenhum tipo problema._**

**_P.S Sinceramente, não temos mais o que conversar._**

**_Harry James Potter_**

Enrolou o pergaminho e amarrou na coruja.Fez uma caricia de leve na cabeça de Edwiges.

-Não receba nenhuma resposta -disse acariciando as asas da coruja, que deu umas bicadinhas em sinal de resposta.

A coruja saiu voando pela janela.

Colocou a mão sobre o colar de coração, e estranhou ele ter se tornado negro, caminhou de volta para cama, tentando esquecer o perfume que havia tomado conta de todos seus sentidos.

Dormiu serenamente aquela noite, tivera sonhos bons onde via seus pais, e seu padrinho. Acordou com os primeiros raios de sol que transpassava as cortinas do dossel.

Aproveitou o dia para dar uma volta silenciosa e solitária pelo lago, já que ultimamente andava mais sozinho do que antes.

Desceu seu malão para sala comunal e ficou à espera da professora Minerva. Não agüentava mais esperar, estava muito ansioso, quando o retrato da mulher gorda abriu-se e a professora passou por ele.

A professora o conduziu ao fundo da sala comunal e parou defronte a um grande quadro com um cavaleiro na pintura.

-De três batidas no escudo dele, Harry.- ordenou a professora seria.

O moreno retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e com um meneio rápido deu três batidas no escudo.O cavaleiro do quadro tomou vida.

-Qual a senha?– perguntou o cavaleiro agora com vida.

-Protego!- pronunciou a professora, e o quadro girou revelando uma passagem.

Subiu as escadas atrás da professora que lhe guiava.Abriu a porta que havia no fim da escadaria e o mandou entrar no novo dormitório que lhe fora destinado.

-A partir de agora este será seu dormitório, agora você poderá acomodar seus pertences.

Não se esqueça amanhã começará seus treinamentos. Aproveite para tirar mais algumas horas de sono, ainda está muito cedo para o café da manhã, você precisará descansar e comer bem, Harry. O treinamento é pesado e você aprenderá coisas que nenhum de seus colegas irá aprender, nem mesmo os aurores vão aprender o que será lhe ensinado, não estrague essa oportunidade, Harry, só assim você poderá, enfim, destruir Você-Sabe-Quem.-disse enérgica antes de sair em direção à porta e deixar o deixá-lo sozinho.

Observou o dormitório com cuidado, não era muito diferente do que dividia com os colegas, tinha uma cama de dossel, uma pequeno armário de roupas, uma escrivaninha, uma lareira e um sofá que lhe parecia extremante confortável. Acomodou seus pertences no armário e deitou na cama se preparando para dormir novamente, mas percebeu que não sentia mais fome.

Eram cinco e meia quando decidiu tomar café da manhã. Seguiu em direção á cozinha, onde encontrou dezenas de Elfos Domésticos que já estavam de pé prontos para preparar o café da manhã. Lembrou-se instantaneamente de Hermione e no que ela diria se visse isso. Não pode deixar de dar um sorriso.

-Vou lhe servir meu senhor.- ouviu Dobby falar logo que entrou na cozinha.

Tomava seu café lentamente para aproveitar seu tempo enquanto conversava com Dobby. Pra falar a verdade ele não estava com muita vontade para ter conversas, mas Dobby parecia tão feliz ao contar-lhe as coisas que havia comprado com o dinheiro que recebia enquanto trabalhava em Hogwarts, que não quis interrompê-lo. Finalmente acabara de comer e estava se despedindo do Elfo Doméstico.

O sono finalmente o abatera, não via a hora de chegar ao dormitório. Quando assim o fez deitou na cama e adormeceu, tomou um susto ao ver que horas eram. As aulas já haviam começado e entrou correndo na aula de Firenze, que não fez qualquer reclamação pelo atraso nem tirou pontos da casa.

O dia correu tranqüilamente, por assim dizer, as pessoas continuavam a questioná-lo se ele iria deixar Hogwarts, mas ele fazia apenas menção em dizer que não, vez ou outra podia imaginar que Hermione o olhava de maneira interrogativa, mas logo tirava isso da cabeça quando a via enroscada no pescoço de Ron.

Finalmente anoiteceu e ele foi para seu novo quarto onde ficou feliz em saber que não teria mais que correr o risco das pessoas lhe olhando estranho ou falando qualquer coisa sobre ele e Hermione e graças a Merlin não teria mais que ver Ron ou Mione se agarrando no sofá.

Adormeceu mais rápido do que esperava. Não via a hora de amanhecer e ele finalmente começar o treinamento. Quem sabe assim o tempo em Hogwarts não passava mais rápido e finalmente ele poderia voltar para casa, de repente morar com os Dursley virou muito agradável.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom Pessoal ta ai as mudanças na vida do Harry.. 

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, embora o capitulo esteja pequeno o proximo vai ser grande eu prometo...

O proximo capitulo pode demorar rs porque eu estou com um bloqueio temporario..

Obrigada e me digam o que estão achando da fic rsrs façam um autor feliz

Bom aqui vai um agradecimento especial a Ma.. se não fosse ela esse capitulo estaria Horrivel agradeçam a ela XDD..

E a Dill também que me impediu de rasgar o cp quando estava no papel..

Beijo Pro'cês


	8. Mil razões para chorar

**Titulo:** As Mil e Uma Noites

**Autor:** Felipe Potter

**Beta:** Ma

**Condição:** Em andamento

**Lembrete:** Os personagens são da Jk eu so peguei emprestado depois eu delvo rsrs..

**N/A: Pessoal, me desculpe mesmo pela demora deste CP rsrs, mas é que acabei ficando sem net, e não deu pra eu vir aqui atualizar, o capitulo não está muito grande, e ele tem uma pequena NC-17 rsrs, se vocês não quiserem ler, sem problemas eu vou deixar marcada a parte e vocês podem pular, não vai alterar em nada a historia rs**

* * *

Harry odiava aquela maldita aula de poções, sim, já se faziam três meses que começara o treinamento, e agora faria a sua primeira prova de poções, depois do começo dos treinos, deviam preparar a poção do sono e o antídoto também.

Seu corpo se encontrava dolorido devido aos feitiços que recebera no dia anterior, o pequeno corte no lábio era quase imperceptível.

A poção era demasiada complicada, mas graças ao treinamento e aos infinitos livros que fora obrigado a ler, o que ajudava a tirava alguns pensamentos que lhe incomodavam.

O tempo ficava divido ente treinar quadribol, assistir as aulas e entregar os trabalhos, e ter o treinamento que Dumbledore lhe propusera.

Terminou e quando a sineta tocou caminhou em direção do sétimo andar, preparou-se para mais uma seção de treinamento.

Ao sair naquele fim de tarde sim com o lábio inchado sangrando novamente, caminhou com um lenço pressionando o local machucado, só queria tomar um bom banho e jantar, afinal só fizera uma pequena pausa para um pequeno lanche, e depois duelou a tarde toda, tinha conseguido seus progressos, mas sempre saia com lábio cortado ao receber o feitiço dos três professore, Minerva, Flitwick, e o de Dumbledore, conseguia muito bem bloquear os feitiços, mas um fiapo do feitiço a semanas o vinha acertando.

Entrou no salão comunal e encontrou Gina e Hermione conversando animadamente.

Passou pelas duas ainda pressionando o pequeno lenço sobre o lábio ferido.Harry ouviu Gina chamar.

-Oi Gina.- disse tirando o lenço do lábio para conseguir falar.

-Minha mãe pediu para entregar-lhe isto. – retirou um pequeno envelope de dentro das vestes.

-Obrigado Gina.- agradeceu pegando o envelope da mão da ruiva e guardando para si num bolso de suas vestes.

-O que foi isso? – disse apontando para o lábio do moreno.

-A não foi nada.- colocou o lenço manchado com seu sangue sobre o corte.-deixa eu ir lá arrumar isso- saiu em direção do quadro que dava para seu dormitório.

Ao entrar em seu dormitório, parou em frente ao espelho e com um manear de varinha curou o corte no lábio, que ficou apenas uma cicatriz e um pequeno inchaço no lugar. Sentou-se na escrivaninha e abriu a carta.

"_Querido Harry,_

_Pedi a Gina que lhe entregasse esta carta. _

_Quero lhe convidar para passar as férias aqui, conosco._

_Aguardo resposta._

_Com carinho._

_Molly Weasley."_

Releu a carta mais umas duas vezes, para ver se tinha entendido direito, será que Ronald não contara que brigaram?

Bom não seria ele que contaria, agora precisaria pensar em uma boa desculpa para não ir.Afinal, não era obrigado a agüentar ver aqueles dois juntos durante dois meses de férias.

Foi então que lembrou-se de convite que Neville tinha feito a ele a alguns dias.

O garoto o tinha convidado para ir um dia na casa dele conhecer o Sr e Srª Longbotom que estavam curados.

"_Querida Sr ª Weasley,_

_Muito obrigado por me convidar, mas sinto em dizer que não poderei ir._

_O Sr. e a Srª Longbotom me convidaram antes, eu já tinha aceitado._

_Me desculpe e obrigado pelo convite._

_Harry Potter."_

Pela primeira vez estava recusando um convite para passar as férias com os Weasley.Mas isso o deixou extremamente aliviado, pelo simples fato de não ter que ver Ronald e Hermione se beijando ou se abraçando por ai.

O verão já tinha tomado conta de tudo, e a chegada ao largo Grimauld foi um alivio, já se fazia um mês que estava de férias e tinha acabado de completar 17 anos.Tinha passado com êxito no teste de aparatação.

-Vamos Harry, entre.- disse Lupin empurrando a porta que estava aberta em sua frente.

Entrou e pode observar que a casa mudara muito com a reforma que deu a ela, os feitiços de proteção foram todos reforçados, dando uma ampla segurança a sede da ordem.Não tinha lembranças boas daquele lugar, mas era melhor do que ficar com os Durleys.

-Pode deixar suas coisas no quarto em que você dividirá com Ron. – ouviu o homem dizer enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

-O que?- disse horrorizado com o que acabará de ouvir – Como assim dividir o quarto com Ron? – completou incrédulo.

-Ron, Hermione e os outros Weasley estão todos aqui Harry.- tinha um sorriso de lado a lado.

-Estou voltando para Alfeneiros agora.– franziu o cenho com raiva.

Saiu em direção à porta, agora que sabia apartar não precisaria de ninguém para levá-lo.Caminhou de volta em direção a saída quando sentiu o homem segurar-lhe o braço.

-O que está acontecendo?– perguntou o homem serio.

-Não quero mais ficar aqui!-disse tentando não parecer aborrecido.

-Não minta pra mim Harry. – disse seriamente – Quando cheguei em Alfeneiros você estava animado para vir pra cá.- completou.-Vamos Harry acho que temos muito que conversar.-caminharam para uma pequena sala e sentaram-se em duas poltronas uma defronte a outra.

-O que aconteceu entre você, Ron e Hermione? - Indagou franzindo o cenho.

Nós não estamos nós falando mais. – sua voz saiu embargada, num sussurro rouco.

-Mas como não estão se falando?- perguntou incrédulo e observando o semblante triste do moreno.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Lupin.-abaixou o olhar para não encarar o homem ali, e tentando não mergulhar o pensamento em suas tristes lembranças.

-Você não pode voltar Harry, Molly fez um almoço especial para você, ela ficará muito triste se você fosse embora.

-Mas... – foi interrompido.

- Sem "mas" Harry, você não irá voltar, nem que para isso eu tenha quer lhe enfeitiçar.– disse com uma gargalhada.- Agora suba e vá guardar suas coisas – levantou e caminhou em direção a saída do recinto até o almoço.

Pegou sua varinha nos bolsos das vestes e com um feitiço convocatório levou o malão até a porta do quarto onde dividiria com Ronald.

Abriu a porta lentamente e a luz invadiu a penumbra do ambiente, revelando Ronald e Hermione beijando-se com as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, enrolados em um emaranhado de cobertores.

-Desculpe. – balbuciou, foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar quando os dois olharam assustados, saiu fechando a porta.

Prendeu a respiração por um momento, na tentativa frustrada de conter a dor que começava a se instalar em seu peito, as imagens que acabará de ver rodavam como flash em sua cabeça o atordoando.Suas pernas por um momento começaram a vacilar, apoiou-se na parede, tentando normalizar sua respiração e pensar no que faria.

Suas pernas o levaram ao quarto de Sirius, que ele decidira manter do mesmo jeito que seu padrinho o deixara, a não ser pela limpeza e a restauração do lugar.

O frio tomava conta de seu corpo, parecendo que tinha mergulhado em um oceano congelando. Sentou-se na cama de casal e cobriu o rosto com a mão, ficou assim não soube quanto tempo até ouvir a Srª Weasley lhe chamar, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

Depois daquele dias as coisas não foram mais as mesmas, o moreno passava a cada hora tentando esquecer-se de Hermione.O seu regresso a Hogwarts o ajudou a manter os pensamentos ocupados.

O seu primeiro dia de aula transcorrera normalmente, a não ser pela tarde livre a que seus treinamentos só começariam em uma semana.

"_Não sei por que aqui voltei_

_Meu coração ficou tão triste_

_Eu sabia que não ia te encontrar"_

Aproveitou a tarde livre para ir a um lugar em que estivera com a morena quando ainda estavam juntos.

"_Vendo as flores coloridas_

_Que enfeitavam nossos sonhos_

_Mil razões agora eu tenho_

_Pra chorar "_

Caminhou pela beira do lago, vendo as pequenas e delicadas flores, que lhe lembravam o perfume dela.

"_O nosso amor aqui nasceu_

_Mas com o tempo se perdeu_

_Como a folha solta no ar_

_Não, eu não quero recordar"_

Parou defronte ao mesmo banco que à uns meses esteve com a morena e uma pequena lagrima desceu por seu rosto, pingando no gramado, as lembranças vinham a tona, a cada momento que ficava naquele lugar, as recordações o embriagava o embevecia..

"_Eu vou fugir desse lugar_

_Que é tão triste sem você_

_E pedir pra você voltar"_

A vontade de fugir dali, e abandonar tudo, ainda se encontrava em seu coração, não suportava saber que o sorriso daqueles doces lábios, não eram pra ele, que aquele olhar brilhante não pertencia a ele.

Tentava fugir da presença dela, que estava encravada naquele lugar.

"_Eu não consigo ter você_

_Assim distante_

_São mil razões para chorar_

_A todo instante"_

As lagrimas rolavam por seu silenciosamente, marcando o caminho por sua pele, sufocando sua vontade de gritar, sua dor, seus sentimentos, suas sensações.

"_Pra enfeitar nossa chegada_

_Toda natureza em festa_

_E os pássaros cantavam pra_

_Nós dois"_

Sentou-se no banco de pedra e respirou fundo tentando conter as lagrimas que insistiam em sair.

Os pássaros cantando uma doce melodia ao longe, fazendo com que vive-se tudo o que já passado ali.

"_No mesmo banquinho de pedra_

_Bem riscado ainda resta_

_O teu nome junto ao meu num_

_Coração."_

Passou o dedo pelo coração que tinha ali, e um lagrima cai em dele, inundando seu nome e o de Hermione, retirou o canivete do bolso e riscou seu nome dali, mesmo que aquilo lhe doesse na alma.

Como se aquilo o liberta-se definitivamente do forte sentimento que nutria por Hermione.

Voltou ao castelo no fim daquela tarde, jogou-se em uma das poltronas, fazia muito tempo que não ficava ali, desde de que voltara da casa de Sirius no ano anterior. Lembrar do Sirius não o fez muito bem.

-Harry!- ouviu uma voz lhe chamar.

Alçou um pouco o corpo e pode ver Parvati Patil parada olhando-o com um sorriso sutil nos lábios.

-Oi Pavarti. – disse sentando-se no sofá e olhando-a intrigado

-Eu preciso falar algo com você – disse.

-Se for mais uma de suas fofocas, pare porque eu não quero saber. – franziu o cenho levantando-se do lugar.

A garota parou muito próxima a ele, podia sentir a respiração dela se misturando com a sua, e der repente sentiu os lábios dela roçar junto aos seus.Sentiu a boca dela se abrir para permitir que sua língua tivesse passagem para explorar o lugar.Empurrou-a, rompendo o contato que mantinha com ela.

-Pavarti...- começou ele.

-Shiiii! - disse pousando um dedo sobre os lábios úmidos dele.-È melhor eu ir agora – disse ela saindo com um sorriso triunfante estampado no rosto.Viu ela sumir dentre a porta do dormitório feminino.

A confusão instalou-se em sua mente o que acabará de fazer, tinha beijado-a e tinha achado o beijo bom. Mas alguma coisa não permitia que ele se entregasse ao beijo, algo que o prendia, vasculhou por um momento seu coração e logo achou o que lhe prendia.

Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Hermione apareceu em sua mete, o sentimento que nutria por ela sufocava seu coração. Ao mesmo tempo em que as lembranças boas e aquelas piores que lhe assolavam as idéias.

-Ora! Ora ! Ora! Potter !- caçoou Snape – Seu primeiro Dez em poções. – disse empurrando o pergaminho em sua mão.

Olhou para o lado da Sonserina, esperando as caçoadas de Draco Malfoy,só que não ouviu piada alguma, pelo contrario o garoto pela primeira vez o garoto parecia arrasado, abalado.

A sineta tocou anunciando o horário do almoço, subiu para o salão principal, e sentou-se para comer a suculenta comida , contudo ficou observando cada um de seus "amigos", parecia que o beijo de Pavarti o tinha despertado de seus devaneios, não que tivesse esquecido Hermione, mas agora podia enxergar melhor as coisas a sua volta.

Percebera que Luna andava triste, parecia muito deprimida, e não parava de lançar olhares a mesa da Grifinoria, seguiu a linha do olhar dela e percebeu que se encontrava exatamente em Ronald e Hermione.

Gina que andava suspirando pelos corredores e o que mais lhe chamou atenção quando seu olhar caiu sobre a mesa da Sonserina, foi o olhar de Draco Malfoy para Gina, mesmo com a cara abatida, podia ver o olhar brilhante dele.

Aquele seria seu primeiro final de semana em Hogsmead, não estava muito animado para ir. Estava preocupado com seu treinamento, tinha obtido grandes avanços, porém sentia-se demasiado despreparado.

E a lembrança do beijo que dera em Parvati vagava por seus pensamento, mas as lembranças de Hermione eram mais fortes.

Saíram em direção a Hogsmead ia à frente de Neville e Luna, e em sua frente iam Ronald e Hermione, Gina tinha sumido misteriosamente.

"... te amo Ron..."– as palavras chegaram em seus ouvidos como navalhas afiadas, selaram aquele maldito momento com um beijo.

O aturdimento que começou dentro si naquele momento foi terrível, ela nunca havia dito a ele que o amava em todo o tempo que estiveram juntos.

Por que as coisas pra ele tinham que ser tão difíceis, por que não podia simplesmente esquecer Hermione, para sua alma poder continuar em paz, sem ter que sentir a dor de estar longe dela, porque ela tudo tinha que ser tão doloroso... Tão sombrio.

Passou o mais rápido que pode por eles, sem olhar para trás, não queria encará-la nos olhos, não queria saber qual o sentimento que ela carregava naquele a sua pressa acabou esbarrando em Parvati.

-Desculpe. – disse ele transtornado – Está tudo bem ?– perguntou ajudando a ela levantar-se do chão.

-Calma Harry está tudo bem. – disse com um sorriso enquanto ele a ajudava.-O que você tem, não está sentido-se bem?- indagou tocando o rosto dele.

-Estou bem ,melhor eu ir andando – caminhou em direção ao cabeça de Javali.

O tempo que passou ali não soube, só sabia que tinha que ir embora, pois a noite já rompia o céu, mas a cada minuto que passou ali foi regado a uísque de fogo.Quando saiu do Cabeça de Javali, andava capengando pelos cantos, quase se arrastava escorando nas paredes.

-Harry! – ouviu alguém dizer longe.

Não se preocupou em olhar para ver quem era, maldição tinha bebido tanto que só queria voltar a hogwarts agora e se jogar em sua cama.

NC

Harry chegou em hogwarts e começou a fazer o caminho de volta a torre da Grifinória.

Quando avistou alguém entrando em uma sala, por um momento achou que era Hermione.Aproximou-se, atraído por uma força a que não o conseguira resistir, adentrou a sala mal iluminada, e o cheiro da pele de Hermione lhe invadia, uma doce fragrância floral.

-Hermione.- chamou, numa voz baixa e um tanto rouca, quase sofrida.Não ouve resposta.Virou de costas e saiu em direção à porta, deveria ser uma alucinação por conta da bebida.

-Harry.- ouviu a voz doce lhe chamar.

Virou-se e viu Hermione, que mostrou um sorriso que era ao mesmo tempo misterioso e acolhedor.

Harry estendeu a mão e tomou-a nos braços, depois beijou-a com muita ternura, e toda ânsia de que estava possuído.Seus instintos ordenavam que a possuísse naquele instante, já, imediatamente.Procurou se controlar, lembrando-se que eles tinham muito tempo pela frente, noite toda. E ela parecia não querer sair dali também.

-Hermione...- ele murmurou, apenas para dizer o nome dela – Eu...– esfregou levemente os olhos para ver se não era uma alucinação.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, não tinha palavras para descrever o que aquela garota o fazia sentir. Contentou-se em beijá-la novamente, um beijo profundo a que ela correspondeu com um fervor que o deixou com os joelhos vacilantes.

O moreno não soube dizer quem se moveu primeiro em direção ao sofá que tinha dentro daquela sala, quem ergueu a mão primeiro para despir o outro.

Num ritual de beijos e caricias, eles acabaram nus no sofá, abraçados na penumbra da sala, proporcionando-lhes um paraíso de intimidade.

Encostando os lábios no bico de um dos seios de Hermione, Harry achou que se morresse naquele momento, não teria nada a lamentar.

Um bom tempo ele levou nos seios dela, experimentando a maciez, o gosto, o calor e a doçura, enquanto deslizava sua mão acariciando o corpo dela.

Hermione gemia a cada toque dos dedos e da língua dele, acariciando-o nos cabelos e nos ombros.

Harry baixou a mão e intrometeu os dedos por entre as coxas dela, proporcionando uma satisfação parcial com movimentos vagarosos e ritmados.

Os gemidos de Hermione tornaram-se mais intensos e preenchiam a sala, ao mesmo tempo em que ela o beijava e mordiscava nos ombros.

Ficando por alguns segundos com o lábio inferior de Harry entre os dentes, ela enfiou para uma ansiosa exploração.Depois disso, eles não puderam mais esperar. Harry posicionou-se entre as pernas de Hermione e aninhou-se no abrigo que ela oferecia. A penetração vinha em movimentos intensos, os gemidos de prazer de ambos, rompia a sala silenciosa.

Harry sentiu seus músculos sobre tenção, e pouco tempo depois derramou sua essência dentro do ventre de Hermione.

- Hermione – ele murmurou novamente com ela aninhada entre seus braços.O nome dela era como uma doce canção de amor.Entregou-se ao sono me meio a beijos, caricias e afagos.

Harry acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, abriu os olhos devagar, queria sentir mais um pouco a presença de Hermione, mas o cheiro que lhe invadiu não foi o dela, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, e ao olhar para o lado e ver Pavarti ao invés de Hermione, o fez entrar em pânico.Não tinha passado a noite com Hermione e sim com Pavarti. Droga de bebida, pensou ele.

Não podia negar que a noite tinha sido maravilhosa, mas não era a garota que ele pensava que era, não era ela que ele amava.

-Bom dia Harry. – a garota o saudou com um sorriso.

-Bom dia Parvati. – respondeu sem encará-la.

Como iria dizer a ela que aquela noite tinha sido um engano, como ia dizer que fora um erro, e que não a amava, que não poderia ficar com ela?

-Não se preocupe Harry, a nossa noite foi maravilhosa, mas foi só uma noite...– disse levantando-se enrolada em sua capa, recolhendo as roupas espalhadas pelo chão.Seguiu ela com olhar em silencio, sem dizer nada.

-Eu só quero uma coisa. – falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-O que? – indagou

-Isso.- disse agarrando-o e dando um ultimo beijo antes de sair pela porta da sala totalmente arrumada, como se nada tivesse acontecido àquela noite.

* * *

**Bom pessoal eu prometo atualizar mais rapido agora rsrs.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews XD.**

**E façam um autor Feliz deixem uma review rsrs.**


End file.
